Little Potter and Brothers
by dracomalfoyblondie
Summary: Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort, but then something happened that transported him to an alternate universe. He now has a big family which includes parents, brothers, uncles, aunts, etc.
1. Strangers

Chapter 1: Strangers

Harry Potter finally defeated Voldemort. It took a lot of training and magical energy, but in the end it finally paid off. Lord Voldemort was dead. All his horcruxes have been destroyed. The only problem remaining were some persistent death eaters that weren't willing to give up on their revenge on Harry for killing their master.

Harry Potter was in the middle of the forbidden forest. He was in front of the cold dead body of Voldemort. He felt weak in the knees after releasing that much magic and collapsed in a seated position, his back leaning on a tree trunk. No one would begrudge him if he closed his eyes for a minute, right? He was so tired.

In Harry's unconscious state, he didn't notice the approaching five death eaters in front of him. In his vulnerable state, he wasn't able to dodge the oncoming barrage of different colored spells that met him head on. The five spells were the most dangerous evil curses that the death eaters could think of at that moment. The spells merged with each other and hit the destroyer of their master.

The combined curses formed the a large color black. Upon hitting the 18 year-old-man, the impact caused the most brightest light and then Harry disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Harry woke up with the sudden onslaught of pain everywhere in his body. He opened his eyes and couldn't see anything.

Merlin, was he blind? No it's just dark, but then why was it so quiet? He was expecting the chaotic noise the aftermath of the final battle would certainly cause. And for that matter, at least he should hear the usual noise of a forest, like the rustling of some leaves or distant stomping of an unknown animal.

Well, there's nothing that he could do about it. Let's see, first try to assimilate the area where he was in. Okay, time to stand up and get to someplace.

What the hell!!! Why can't he stand? Why was he tied up? His hands were bound behind the sides of some kind of cold metallic pole and his feet were tied together on his ankles. Shit! What the hell was this?!

Was he caught by the death eaters? why didn't they just kill him? He wouldn't have minded. He was tired with alll the killing and bloodshed anyways. But, no they wanted to prolong his agony.

Was he going to have a slow painful death? Nah, He'll just have to have a long peaceful sleep. That's right, He's already wounded anyway, and He feels weak. He'll just sleep to death then. Great!

"HAAARRY HARRY!!!! If you're there, make some noise!!"

Couldn't they just leave him alone? The constant calling was grating on his nerves.

"SHTTTTT UMPHHHHH!!!!"

Oh wonderful, he wasn't just tied, someone also stuck something on his mouth that couldn't let him speak properly. Now, he couldn't even tell them to shut up. And why does his throat hurt? Somebody must have sliced some nerve on his neck, it's dripping blood down his chest. Great just great_!_

"I heard some noise over there, Ry."

"I heard it too, John. Let's go over that room."

Someone opened a door, and suddenly bright lights from various wands were hurting Harry's eyes. He closed his eyes, and felt someone approach him. Oh no, don't come near. He didn't recognize their voices. He tried to open his eyes again, but everything was blurry and bright. It looks like more than five people entered the room.

Shit. Harry doesn't do crowds. He's outnumbered and defenseless without a wand. Please just go away. He tried to back up and was struggling against his bonds which just resulted to angry red marks on his wrists and ankles. He closed his eyes again and backed up all he can, away from the unknown voices and hands.

"Shhhhh, it's alright Harry. You're safe now, stop moving okay. You'll hurt yourself more."

After that he heard someone chanting something under his breath, and then all was dark.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes. He was in a soft white bed in the corner of a white room, with white walls. Everything was white. There was a bandage around his neck. And it seems like all his other wounds were healed,but he still felt weak.

Harry doesn't like this. The bed was too soft. He was still used to sleeping on hard stuff, and he felt too vulnerable in this bed. Under the bed looks fine to sleep in.

Harry took his blanket and crawled under the bed. He backed into a corner and slept in a sitting position. He was too tired to notice that he could sit in the small dark space under the bed. He didn't see that he was now a small 10 year-old-kid. He didn't see either that he wasn't alone under the bed. There was a big black shaggy furry dog with him.

* * *

"Where is he, James? There's no one here except Snuffles when I left him in this room."

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm sure he's just around here. Let's look for him before we panic."

Harry woke up when he heard voices. He backed up in the corner and folded his legs. He didn't know who they were. He heard Lily and James, but that could'nt be right. His parents were dead. Must be some other person with similar names. He clutched the blanket around him and assessed the safest way he could run towards the door. He was trying not to make any sound. But then his hand touched something furry.

In his surprise, he cried out and scrambled out under the bed.

"Ahhh!" At least that was what he tried to say but it came out as some kind of muffled gurgling sound. That was not a good idea, his throat was hurting again. He grabbed his throat and turned around to run to the door. But he was blocked by the man that looks a lot like his father. He was trapped.

"There you are Harry! Why were you under the bed?"

The tall man that looked alot like an older version of his father approached him. Before he could try to take a step around him. He was lifted and carried over his bed.

Wait a moment, why was he being lifted like some kind of baby. Harry was finally over the stage of being a midget. While not as tall as Ron, he was taller now after his growth spurt when he was fifteen. Ah Shit. Forget it, there was something under the was it?

Harry tried squirming away from the bed, but the hands on his shoulder kept him in place. He tried pointing down and furiously tried to portray that he didn't want to be there with something under his bed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" A woman that looked alot like an older version of Lily asked him.

"It's just Snuffles, don't you remember him?"

Snuffles, the big black wolf dog came out from under the bed, jumped over the bed and approached Harry. Harry was shocked, the dog was easily bigger than him and looks dangerous.

The dangerous dog kept approaching Harry. The dog opened his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth, and licked Harry on the face.

Ewwww. Okay the dog looks friendly enough and kind of looked like his deceased godfather, so no problem. Harry petted the dog on his bed and turned to confront the two familiar looking strangers in front of him.

He automatically eliminated the possibility that he was in heaven because of the ache and pain in his body and throat respectively. So who were they that dared to look like his parents? The woman was now in front of Harry beside the man holding his shoulders. The couple was looking at him and Harry couldn't help but stare at the couple that looked a lot like his parents.

The woman hugged Harry, and was now crying like there was no tomorrow. Harry tried to push off the woman holding him, but the woman was holding him tightly. He should be stronger and bigger than the woman right now. What the hell was happening? This is not good. Harry doesn't do close physical contact with anyone if he didn't have a close relationship with him no matter how nice they were.

Harry was close to hyperventilating now. The man noticed this.

"Lils, you should ease off. You're cutting off his air supply. He looks kind of blue now." the man chuckled.

"Of course. Sorry Harry dear. Let's see, even though I'm not your healer. I want to check you up." Lily was now in healer mode.

The woman took out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry was surprised at the wand pointed at him. His eyes opened so big that it made him look like a 5-year-old baby instead of his normal 10-year-old face which still kind of looked like an 8-year-old. Face it. No matter how hard he tried he will always look younger than his supposed age.

Lily Potter, was a professional healer, but she didn't work at any hospital. Instead, she chose to stay at home with her own small clinic for small children. Of course, when she was bored. There was her little baby harry to check up on. Every scrape or cough was checked by the resident healer, Lily Potter, the mother of four children.

"Now don't move, sweetie. This will only take a minute. You know the drill."

Lily waved her wand and a blue light proceeded to surround harry."


	2. The Potter Family

Chapter 2 The Potter Family

While Lily was casting a diagnostic charm on Harry, three young men entered the room unobrtusively and went near the head of the Potter Family, James Potter. James was a senior auror at the Ministry of Magic. Witches and wizards alike respected and admired James for his unprejudiced view of purebloods, muggleborns and other magical beings alike. Blood was not an issue on the Potter family. It has been that way for many generations, and James has imparted that knowledge to his sons.

The eldest of the four Potter sons were a set of twins by the name of Orion James Potter and Leo John Potter. The identical twins inherited the infamous messy black hair and hazel eyes of their father. Fortunately the near blindness of their father was not inherited. Lily's genes took care that none of the Potter kids inherited the bad eyes. The Potter kids all had 20/20 perfect vision. In other words, aside from the glasses, the twins look exactly like the younger version of James Potter. They were both handsome 20 year-old men and were also aurors.

The third young man that entered the room was Samuel Luthor Potter. He is 17 years old and looks like a combination of Lily and James. He also has bright hazel eyes but with straight red hair that was cut short in typical boy fashion. Of the three elder siblings, Sam short for Samuel was closest to the youngest potter, Little Harry.

Sam looked in on concern and was the only one to notice the panic in the bright green eyes of Harry. (Harry) was the only one who inherited the color of their mother's eyes. He began to wonder just what did the damn kidnappers do to his little brother while in captivity.

Meanwhile, Harry was still overwhelmed by the surprising yet familiar blue magic that surrounded him. He was confused and kind of scared at the happenings around him. He unconsciously clutched the shaggy fur of the friendly Snuffles beside him on the bed, and was continually looking for an exit.

It was then that Harry noticed the three adult teens that entered the room. Oh crap, there are now five people in the room. He really doesn't do crowds, but then the people in the room seemed familiar. He has a strong feeling that they meant him no harm and they weren't strangers. They were family.

It was like there were two sets of memories conflicting inside his mind. One was where he was the well-cared well-loved youngest of the Potter family; and the other set of memory was where he was the abused kid taken grudgingly by the Dursleys. For now he set that aside as the blue light faded slowly from his body and went back to the wand of Lily.

Lily cast another charm that cast the same blue light in a piece of parchment. Variuos writings was now on the parchment. Lily read the writings on the parchment and signalled her husband outside the door.

* * *

"James, Harry's major problem with his injuries seems to be centered on his throat. I'm going to call Miranda, she's a throat specialist here in St. Mungos. I'm also concerned that the bones on his ribs and right leg looks to have been broken several times and wasn't healed correctly on several of these occasions. The bones need to be set right. There are also various bruises on his wrists, ankles, right leg and chest. The bruises are no problem. I'm going to Severus for the potions Harry needs."

"Now, James, I know you don't like Sev, but he's the best potions master in England. And, he is my bestfriend like you are with Sirius. For now, you take care of Harry. Your presence always calms him down."

"Lils, I know. Stop babbling and go to Severus for the potions. I know he's a decent bloke." deep deep inside, thought James inside.

"I'll go take care of our little Harry."

Lily nodded and gave her husband a smile. She then turned and walked towards the pharmacy department of St. Mungos.

James, simultaneously turned back to the door he just vacated. He opened it and went back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the parents were talking with each other. Sam the second youngest of the Potters approached his favorite baby brother Harry.

"Oh Harry" Sam went nearer and hugged the little child sitting in a daze on the bed. "Are you okay? They didn't do anything worse did they? Wait, Mom warned us that you couldn't talk for a while. So just be good and don't over exert yourself for awhile."

"Yeah Harry!" chipped in the two elder twin brothers, Orion and John.

Orion the eldest of the Potter sons approached Harry and ruffled the the top of Harry's head.

John, Orion's twin, also approached Harry and also mussed the top of Harry's wavy red hair.

Wait....Red hair?!? Just a minute, Harry doesn't remember ever having red hair. For that matter this people in the room were supposed to be his brothers? What the hell is going on?

Harry hopped down the bed and scurried hurriedly to the loo inside his room. He opened and shut the door hurriedly and looked at the mirror.

WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!

* * *

While Harry was inside the bathroom, James entered the room and looked around.

"So, where's Harry?"

"He's just inside the loo, Dad." replied Sam.

"Oh okay. So Ry and John, what have you found out about the criminals who kidnapped Harry?"Asked James to his twins.

"Well Dad....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Back in the loo with Harry...)

Harry looked at the mirror in disbelief. Who the hell was the reflection staring back at him in equal disbelief?  
He looks like a BLOOdy girl!!!! His reflection's not supposed to look like a bloody girl with wavy red hair reaching his shoulders. He's supposed to have MANly messy black hair. Although if you think about it is more tame this way. I can now use a brush, but the long hair definitely has to go.

Wait a minute, it's not just the hair. His face also looks prettier!!!! He can't believe this, instead of looking like the MANLY copy of his father, he now looks like his mother!!!

SHIT!!! Instead of just his green eyes (which thank God, stayed the same), the features of his entire face was now copied from his mother. The nose, the lips, the cheeks. It's all Lily and my mother is a girl! Now Harry looks like a girl!!!!

Harry can't believe this. This is a nightmare. Wait it doesn't end there, what the hell happened to his height. He was supposed to be a respectable 5'11'' Manly guy. Now he's back to a midget. He looks like a stupid pretty faced kid!!! A kid!!!!????? What was he? Back in the age of 8?

Wait a minute, according to his other memories, he's now eleven years old. So why does he look like an eight year old with the same respective small stature.

Out of all the changes that he sees, the one thing that hit him the hardest was his height. He worked and waited so hard and long for the growth spurt. He drank milk every morning and made sure to have lots of protein to get tall.

Now, he's like a midget!!! AGAIN!!!!! He can't believe this!!!!!!!!

Harry then did the only sensible reaction at the moment, he screamed. "!!!!!"

* * *

For clarification:

THE POTTER FAMILY Auror James and Healer Lily's 4 sons

1. Orion James Potter- 20 y/o

2. John Leo Potter- 20 y/o

3. Samuel Luthor Potter - 17 y/o

4. Harry Lilian Potter- 10 y/0 (Lilian, named after his mother Lily but tried to make it more masculine)


	3. The Familiar Face

This is for Tabbycat1220 and LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape who gave me my first reviews!  
Thanks a million guys!

Chapter 3 The Familiar Face

The sensible thing that is Harry's screaming bloody murder at that time, wasn't really sensible. It ripped his healing throat more making it hurt more, and the screaming wasn't satisfying as he failed to produce his dulcet manly voice at all. Instead what came out of his damn mouth was a gurgling choked off sound. Now any sound he tried to make just hurts.

Ouch! Harry wasn't doing that again. He can't even whimper as it makes some vibration to his throat which just makes it hurt more. Okay, no more screaming, Harry. Stay calm. Okay, the height can be regained. But shit his wonderful tall body!!! The one he worked so hard. Now, he needs to work hard again.

Okay, just look on the bright side. There is no more Voldemort. Harry finally killed the evil bastard. All that training on his magic was finally worth it. Yes, take that evil sucker! You're dead. Now, I could live a quiet peaceful life, training to be a healer like he always dreamed of.

Bliss....

Voldemort is... Wait wait. Voldemort is dead, right? Harry was hit with the realization that he wasn't actually in his world anymore. He had parents and brothers in this weird alternate universe!!!

Harry tried to think really hard. Yes he had other memories, but he needed to dig it up from all his other memories of where he was the boy who lived. His BWL(boy-who-lived) memories were still at the forefront of his mind. After all, it was this set of memories that he actually lived in. Okay, let's look at the facts.

Number 1: The stupid deatheaters' revenge curses somehow transported him to this alternate universe.

2: He now has two alive, breathing parents and three older brothers. (This sucks, I wanted to be the oldest and be the firstborn)-Ry his eldest bro, John with the darker hazel eyes that only he notices, and Sam his favorite brother because he doesn't tease as much

3: And finally, looks like the terrorist Voldemort was defeated here by the renegade group called The Order Of Pheonix. With the leadership of Dumbledore, the pheonix members were able to combine their powers and eliminate Voldemort.

Yes!!!!!! Harry landed in a Voldemort-free world! No more stupid scar that links him with Tommy Riddle.

While he was celebrating in bliss of his new found Voldemort freedom, his family outside was alerted by the weird gurgling choking sound he made after he saw himelf in the mirror.

* * *

Before the non-scream, location is in the room.....

"Well Dad, first of all, there weren't criminals, it was just one criminal. As fas as Ry and I could tell, it was an open and shut case. The kidnapper was just enamored with Harry as we all know that Harry can do to just about everyone, may it be male or female. Then he kidnapped Harry and when he found out that he was found out, he panicked. He slit Harry's throat to escape identification and ran." John replied to his father.

"Yeah Dad, but unfortunately he messed with the wrong family. John and I caught him a block away from the abandoned warehouse. Apparently the guy's just a regular muggle criminal with drugs. I think Harry's magic was suppressed by the drugs forced into him by the guy. Who knows how much drugs was forced into Harry for the 2 weeks he was held in that warehouse." Ry, short for Orion gave his opinion.

"Where's the muggle now, Ry?" Sam asked his older brother.

"We handed him to the muggle authorities for the charges of kidnapping and rape."Ry grinned evilly.

"Yeah, eventhough Harry wasn't actually raped. The muggle aurors or police as they call themselves, will stick him in prison. And according to them, the child rapist are treated worst in muggle prison than any other kind of criminals." John with an equally evil grin said.

"By the time, he gets out, he'll never be the same again." Ry added.

"Good job, boys!" James praised his twin auror sons.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Sam asked worriedly pointing his eyes in the direction of the loo.

* * *

"Harry," knocked James on the door of the loo, "Are you alright in there?"

After not hearing anything, James became more worried. "Okay, Harry, I'm coming in."

James took out his wand, muttered a soft "Alohamora" and opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of Harry sitting with a strange smile on the closed toilet seat.

Harry snapped out of his silent anti-voldemort celebration,and looked up and up (damn, he was short) at his tall Dad. James then approached Harry, grabbed his waist and carried him like a toddler. Harry hated being back to midget size, he couldn't remember ever being this small that people could just carry him. For that matter, he was already 18 yrs. old (although not physically, it was mentally and it was what mattered the most, right?), he's already past the stage of being carried. And when he was this age, the Dursleys never carried him. The Dursleys never gave a damn, and he was happy with it. He had the independence to frolick around and explore the parks outside on his own. He had the freedom to go around outside even in the late hours as long as he finished all his chores.

Therefore, this carrying of Harry is not meant to be. Harry furiously tugged and tugged the sleeve of his father and pointed to the ground.

James just chuckled, and just pulled Harry to himself more securely. "Sorry Lilian, no can do, your mom said that there's something wrong with your right leg. I don't want you on your feet till it's healed properly."

Harry scowled when he heard the girly name of Lilian. Lilian, he concentrated on the name, and then it came to him that "Lilian" was supposed to be his second name. What happened to James? It was supposed to be a tradition to name the firstborn after his father. Oh right... He wasn't firstborn anymore, he was apparently the "lastborn" if there's even such a word. He was now the stinking youngest of the family according to his alternate memories.

Harry was brought out of his musings, when he was promptly placed on his white bed beside Snuffles. The big shaggy dog was now occupying half the bed and dozzing off on his paws. Damn, even if half the bed was occupied, the bed's remaining space was still more than big enough for Harry to lie on and even roll half around. Damn it, I'm a stinking midget!!!

Harry noticed some parchment left by his mother on the bedside table. He opened a drawer in the table, rummaged and grabbed the green crayon from the crayon set luckily left by the last occupant of the room. He furiously wrote,

Don't call me LILIAN! Lilian was written in big green capital letters. The parchment was then shown to James.

James gave another chuckle and just ruffled the top of Harry's hair. "Sorry Harry, I know you don't like the name Lilian but it suits you."

Harry crossed his arms and made a "hmpphed" face.

"You know, Lil Bro, that when you make that face, it just makes you look more adorable." Orion teased his little baby brother.

Harry uncrossed his arms, and wrote: "It does NOT!" on the parchment.

John who was also reading Harry's writings said, "It does too, Lil Bro, you are always going to be the cutest littlest baby brother around." John said and pinched the cheeks of the littlest Potter.

Harry wrote, "Sam, make the twins go away, and tell them that I'm going to be taller than them." Harry gave the parchment to Sam, another red-head of the family like Harry now.

James sneaked a peak on the parchment, and thought that maybe he shouldn't mention that when the twins were on Harry's age, they weren't that little. Sam wasn't also that small, James thought that from the rate Harry's going he's only going to be as tall, give or take an inch, as his mother. Harry was like Lily through and through except maybe the skin. Harry was also pale lily white but with no trace of freckles on his entire face and body. The name Lilian really does suit him.

Hmmm... Wonder where James's genes went off to. Probably all sucked out by the twins. The only thing that Harry got from James are those wavy hair. The hair is also a shade darker that Lil's. When its dark, you could harldy tell that its red. It's still red though like Lils.

Speaking of the devil, James wife, Lily Potter, was the now opening the door and bringing with her Snivellus. Of couse, he daren't address Lily's so called bestfriend by that name or James could be sleeping on the couch for the whole of next week.

"Hello Snape," James greeted civilly.

"Potter," Snape nodded.

Severus Snape, hated the people in this room bar Lily. He could maybe tolerate Sam, as he got more of Lily's level headed mind, but that's all. He preferred not to give any opinion yet on Lily's youngest as Harry hadn't actually been under him when he was still a professor of Hogwarts. But then, Severus will not get the chance to teach Harry because he had now resigned from the school. Thank merlin. No more snotty brats. He now works fulltime in the pharmacy potions department of St. Mungos doing what he liked best, research.

Severus slowly approached Harry. This was actually the first time, he will get to meet Lily's youngest, the one she's always been telling about. Severus observed that Harry doesn't look like James Potter at all. He was like a mini boy version of Lily. Severus expression softened from the permanent scowl on his face whenever he's in the vicinity of the Potters. Lily will always be an Evans for him, he refused to acknowledge her vile husband. Lily will always be the sister he never had, and he still doesn't approve of her choice of husband. As her surrogate brother, Severus will always be wary of Potter. Besides, he also had many 'memorable' past experiences with Potter and his imbecile friends.

Harry looked at the first familiar face that belonged to his original world. Snape and Harry got over their hate for each other, when Snape was training Harry in defeating Voldemort. After his godfather died, the fuel to hating Snape died out. Harry blamed himself and saw that it was his own fault for failing to learn occlumency. He apologized to Snape, and from then on, got on fairly well with each other. He now looks up to Snape as his mentor and the older person that cared for him like a parent after Dumbledore and Remus died. Molly and Arthur will always be Ron's parents. Snape was the one kind-of-parent that was just his.

When Snape's knees were touching the side of the bed, Harry couldn't help hugging Severus. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's waist and squeezed his hardest. Harry was now drowning in his memories, everyone that cared for him died. First his parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore and finally Remus. Snape was the one who pushed Harry to live on and the one that gave him the training necessary to finally defeat Voldemort.

Severus was surprised at Harry's hug, and he wasn't the only one. James Potter couldn't take the sight of his baby hugging Snivellus no matter if he is Lily's best mate. James tried to separate the two, but Harry held tight to Severus. James got a glimpse of Harry who was now crying and sniffling, turned to snape and bellowed...

"WHAt DID YOU DO!!!???"

End of chapter 3

(Harry Potter series is still followed, except in the deathly hollows and in book five after occlumency training with Snape. There are a few changes with the Snape happenings. In book five, Harry apologized to Snape, and the potions professor forgave Harry. In book seven, Snape revealed his spying and Dumbledore's death to Harry early on. While Snape was headmaster, he was in constant contact with Harry, giving him additional training to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione was in on it, but wasn't in contact with Snape. Snape found a way to separate and destroy the horcrux in Harry, but Snape died in the final battle. Harry in a fit of rage, marched head on to the forbidden forest with a do-or-die mindset, giving his all to vanquish the dark lord)

* * *

People, give me Reviews. Any comment or criticism are more than welcome!! Please please with cherries on top!


	4. Miranda and Severus

Thank you for the positive reviews. Thanks for adding, Kirsten Bradshaw. and twilightserius: I didn't think about the growth potions. ;p Chite: twist? hmmm......

**Chapter 4: Miranda and Severus**

Severus was startled by the bellow of James Potter, and replied with equal fervor.

"How the hell should I know!?!" Severus then turned to Lily, his surrogate sister and tried to explain.

"Lily, this is the first time I met your youngest. I have no idea what's happening. Do you?"

Lily Potter was bewildered and staring at her surrogate brother, and just replied to Severus with a blank stare.  
She was about to tell him that she also had no....when the door to the room opened suddenly.

The room opened and closed and with it entered a brunette woman around the same age as the Potter parents and Severus.  
The woman had piercing blue eyes, but was still very pretty. The woman's name was Miranda, the throat specialist and best friend of Lily Potter. She was also (ahem) the love interest of one Potion Master named Severus Snape.

Contrary to popular belief, Severus did find himself a girlfriend and got married. That was actually one of the reasons he quit Hogwarts, he wanted to spend more time with his wife.

Currently the wife Miranda was now looking at the the happenings around the Potter family. She heard the bellows of one James Potter and her husband that she hurried her steps in approaching the Potter room. She was just thinking of intervening assuming that the boys were having their usual squabbles, but she saw something unexpected and surprising of her Severus who had sworn off brats and having anything to do with them besides his two "lovely" sons. Severus's twin sons were more than enough for him, thank you very much. They were the two most scheming cunning children he had the fortune to ever know and be related to. The Snape twins were always planning some diabolical plan to create chaos.

Back to Miranda, "Hi Sev, I didn't know you were that close with Harry. I thought this was your first meeting."

Miranda then proceeded to approach Harry, who was still squeezing Severus and sniffling. Sniffling....

"Severus Snape, what did I tell you about scaring little children?"

Miranda then miraculously separated Harry and Severus; and gave the little child a hug.

"What's the matter, dear? Don't let mean old Severus scare you. He's all bark but no bite."

The now separated Severus was indignant.

"Mira! I didn't do anything. He was the one who instigated the whole event, and he was hugging me. For all we know, he cried because of some 'mean old' Potter here."

While Mira was hugging Harry, Harry was snapped out of his memories by the foreign person hugging him. Harry then backed out of the hug, sniffled, turned to the dozing Snuffles and hugged him instead like a giant teddy bear that's bigger than him. Harry's wet face was now pressed against the comforting shaggy fur of Snuffles. His arms were clutching the furs down the sides of the dog he could reach, because Harry was too small to actually encircle the dog and touch the dog's tummy.

Miranda let Harry loose, then took out her wand.

"Oh Sev, let's do this later. For now, I have to take care of Harry here. Let's see the problem, shall we?"

Miranda then proceeded to wave her wand, producing another blue colored spell that specifically surrounded Harry's throat. Miranda then closed her eyes, inspecting Harry's throat with the spell she did. The spell made it possible for her to see the problem on Harry's throat.

After that, Miranda opened her eyes and muttered another spell. Now a green light surrounded Harry's throat.

Harry felt the magic on his throat and squeezed Snuffles more for comfort. The dog snuffles hardly felt the squeeze due to his master's small stature and respective body strength, and proceeded to doze off on the bed.

After Miranda was done, she turned to Lily. "Hey Lils, everything's going to be fine. I repaired Harry's vocal chords, but I put a stasis spell on his throat that will last for 1 week. The stasis spell is there to make sure that Harry won't be doing any more damage to his throat while it's still fairly weak. After the week is up, everything will be right as rain and you'll have you're regular little chatterbox Harry. So in the mean time, Harry can't talk for a week. Just give him a notebook so he can communicate. I know you've enrolled him in a muggle school, so just inform his teacher that his throat was damaged and he can't talk for a week. Oh I know!" Mira waved her wand at Harry again, and a white bandage proceeded to wrap around Harry's whole neck.

"See, the bandage will make it more believable to the muggles. Harry's teacher and other muggle kids will always be aware. Don't worry, the bandage is also water proof and provides protection for him against other sharp objects that could get near his neck. It will also conveniently disappear after a week."

Lily replied with a grateful smile and said. "Thanks Mira! Can we step outside for awhile, I just have to consult you with something."

"Of course Lily! Sev!" Miranda turned to her husband and said, "You also come along with us, so we can tell you what potions Harry will be requiring. And there won't be anymore childish fights here." Mira was eyeing both her husband and James while saying this.

"Oh alright Mira! But just to clear this up, I didn't start anything."

Severus, Miranda and Lily then went outside the room, leaving only the five Potter males.

* * *

After the three medical professionals left, Samuel the second to the youngest Potter child approached Harry. Sam saw that his little brother Harry was asleep. The littlest Potter just cried himself to sleep. Sam felt a pang towards his brother and wiped the tear tracks on Harry's perfect little face with a soft handkerchief he always carried around. Sam then spoke quietly.

"I'll stay here for now, you three go outside so Harry could rest. Don't worry Dad, I'll take care of Harry for today. You three can go home." Sam softly stated.

"Okay Sam, take care of the little dude for us." John the other Potter twin replied in a whisper.

James kissed Harry goodbye on the forehead and tucked him in with the a white fluffy blanket. He smoothed the blanket, and brushed Harry's wavy red hair out of his closed eyes.

The three oldest Potters namely James and his two twin sons left the room, leaving Sam to seat in a chair that he carried near the bed. Sam looked at Little Harry and muttered a soft "Goodnight."

Everyone didn't know that the Littlest Potter was still awake and was faking sleep plotting his escape away from the horrid white white room.

End of chapter 4

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ;)


	5. Cedric

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5: Cedric

Harry Lillian Potter opened his eyes when he heard Sam's soft regular breathing indicating that he was asleep. _Okay, the coast was clear. Time to move._ Harry carefully inched off near the edge of the bed carefully distributing his weight (as if it even mattered, now that he was back to being a bloody small kid) so as not to disturb Snuffles the big scary but relatively harmless dog.

_Yup, almost there. _Harry carefully put his feet down the floor, and almost yelped in surprise by the coldness of the floor. Fortunately, he was still mute and unable to utter any sound thanks to Miranda. _It was weird that the Snape in this world was married. _

Now that Harry's thoughts shifted to Snape, he was kind of mortified that he had broken down like a little baby in front of Snape. He had to remember that this was a different dimension, and consequently has a different Snape as evidenced by his married status. And Snaped look happy in this world. He finally got what he deserved, a family of his own. _Wait a minute, how did I know that. Never mind , there are more important matters._

Harry found a pair of slippers by the side of the bed and put it on. He inched off again near the door, careful in his steps so as not to awaken his brother. Keeping one eye on his brother, he grabbed the handle of the door, and slowly turned the doorknob. He winced at the slight clicking sound the turning made, but was relieved that Sam was still sound asleep.

Harry stepped out of the hospital room and quickly dashed off. He remembered that the children's section was annoyingly in the third floor of St. Mungos, and it was still a long way to the exit. _Shit, someone was approaching. It was a person clad in disgusting white, it probably was some kind of healer. Need to hide. Quick._

Harry quickly run to the nearest room, and entered it. He waited and kept his ears on the door waiting for the St. Mungos person to pass.

"Hello! Who are you?" A teenager's voice curiously asked.

Harry turned around and was accosted with the sight of an alive Cedric Diggory lying on a hospital bed. Harry stared at the alive and breathing Hufflepuff. _Oh. Cedric's alive._

_Cedric's Alive!! Yes! This alternate universe was definitely awesome. _Then Harry heard another set of footsteps approaching the room and a turning of the doorknob. Harry put his index finger in front of his lips, silently pleading Cedric to stay quiet, then he run towards the bed and went under the bed.

A mediwizard entered the room. "Good evening, Cedric. How are you this evening?"

Harry under the bed was waiting impatiently for the man to leave the room so he could get away. When the man was done asking and checking on Cedric (apparently Cedric caught dragon pox and was currently going to need to stay inside St. Mungos for the rest of the summer), Harry when out underneath the bed, and gave Cedric a grateful smile. When he was going to exit the room, a set of hands grabbed his elbow.

"Judging by your attire, I would say that you're also a patient of St. Mungos. So what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" Cedric sternly asked the little red-headed boy that suddenly appeared in his room.

Harry irritatedly tried to pry the hands of his elbow, so he could escape the annoying whiteness and annoying, in general, St. Mungos of a hospital. He hated hospitals in any form.

Cedric noticed the absence of a reply and quickly noted that the little boy had some problems with his voice, if the bandages around his neck were an indication. "Okay, okay calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you, and didn't I just save you from being discovered?"

Cedric then lifted the little red-headed boy on his bed, and looked at him sternly.

Yes, yes, Harry was grateful that Cedric was alive, but Cedric had no right to prevent him from escaping. According to Harry, since Cedric was still alive and well and apparently on the mend from his bout of dragonpox, Harry had no obligation to stay and assuage his guilt from Cedric's death from his original universe. In this universe, they were practically strangers from each other and Cedric was fine. The older boy had no business with Harry now.

Harry was annoyed that he was bloody lifted like a toddler. Again. Harry was now really annoyed at his current state. _Stupid bloody midget body. _Harry glared at Cedric and tried again to unsuccessfully pry the hands preventing him from his escape. _If only he still retained his tall manly grown-up body, this alternate universe would be bloody perfect._

Cedric kept his right hand on the small kid, and rummaged on the drawer beside his bed with his left hand. He took out a muggle notebook and pencil, and gave it to Harry. Harry rudely snatched the notebook, and wrote: "Let go! I'm going back to my room."

"Sure kid, that's why you were hiding from the mediwizard." Cedric sarcastically said.

Harry wrote again. "It's none of your business anyway."

" Look, kid." Cedric kindly tried to explained in a patient voice. "I don't know what you're sickness is, but I think you should stay and get better first. And when the hospital releases you properly, then you can go, okay?"

Harry was about to write when the door to the room opened again, revealing a person none other than a worried and angry Sam, his brother. _Shit. _Harry thought aptly. Harry then hid behind the older boy beside him.

"Hello Cedric," Sam carefully calmed down and said. "Thanks for looking after my naughty soon-to-be-repentful little brother."

Cedric grinned and replied with, "I should've known with the red hair and this kid kind of reminded me of you when looking at him, Sam. You two kind of have some of the same features."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we share some of the same features as our mom. Anyways, thanks for looking out for Harry"

Sam then promptly lifted Harry behind Cedric and carried him out of the room. Before he went out of the room with his little brother, Cedric grabbed his wand and made a swish towards the muggle notebook and pencil. The little muggle notebook and pencil banished in front of Cedric and now appeared on the neck of Harry. The muggle writing aids were now looped around Harry's neck for his convenience. Sam gave a grin to Cedric, nodded and thanked his classmate and housemate for his consideration and left the room.

"You are in so much trouble Harry, when mom and dad found out what you did. You know you shouldn't be walking on your feet let alone running around the halls of this hospital. You almost gave me a heart attack when I discovered no little brother on the bed where he's supposed to be resting."

"I won't tell mom and dad about this, if you promise to stay in bed and rest like a good little brother." Sam stated.

Harry then gave a fairly believable nod if it wasn't for the constant looking around of a quick way to escape. Sam carrying his little brother opened Harry's room and deposited him on the hospital bed.

"Fine Harry have it your way." Sam took out his wand out of his robes, and gave a wave. A brief light surrounded the bed and room for a few seconds and disappeared. "There now, you can't leave this room, you're stuck here until mom and dad come back for us."

Harry felt proximity wards that indicate when someone leaves the room. He also felt some kind of parent wards around the room. _Great. This will make it harder for him to escape. _Harry sulked and unknowingly adorably pouted.

Sam chuckled and tucked Harry to bed again. He then transformed the chair beside the bed into another bed to have a comfortable sleep.

Harry was becoming frustrated. He didn't have his wand. So how was he supposed to do counter his brother Sam without it. If only his mom, didn't confiscate his wand. Apparently, his mom with her superior motherly and healer attitude, said that Harry wasn't supposed to do any magic when healing. So when they rescued him, his mom thought it fit to keep his wand after taking care of his immediate injuries while still unconscious.

Harry clutched the fur of Snuffles when the room's lights were consequently turned off of by Sam. _Great. Just great. _Well, Harry supposed that he should take care of leaving the hospital after having a little rest. He was a little winded with his running around the halls of the hospital. Harry then took his blanket, went under the bed and rested his eyes for a minute. He was soon asleep, never noticing that the Snuffles woke for awhile to follow his ward under the bed and curled around his little master. Sam didn't notice anything wrong and also fell asleep again as all the spells he cast indicated that his little brother was still safely in the room.

* * *

The next morning the Potter parents and twins entered the room, and saw the there was no Harry on and under the bed.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Emy

Dear Readers (especialy reviewers!),

Happy Happy NEW year!!! Hope you like my story, and keep the reviews coming. And yes Sirius and Remus will definitely be in the story. Who do you think are the uncles, hmm? Wink. Wink.

Chapter 6: Emy

In the early morning when the sun had just risen, Harry woke up from under the bed with Snuffles curled up right beside him. He briefly unconsciously gave a morning hug to the loveable giant doggy, and went to the loo.

In the loo, he automatically went to his morning habits. He washed his face in the abnormally high sink that was just reaching his chest. Brushed his teeth and conjured a shaver and an accompanying tube. He applied the shaver foam to his chin and was about to shave his face when he suddenly really woke up to look at the bloody pretty faced beardless moustache-less absolutely hairless chin of a young red-headed kid.

_Oh yeah. _Harry stupidly remembered. He was apparently an eleven year-old kid with no need to shave for a few, (hopefully few) years. He also suddenly remembered that he should be thinking of a way to get out of St. Mungos quick and fast before someone namely Samuel his brother woke up.

Harry took a quick shower, rummaged in the nearby closet and found some trousers and blue cotton shirt with a picture a huge dragon spitting out gigantic flames out of his mouth right at the back of his shirt around the shoulders. Thankfully the dragon was motionless, but the flames were curiously giving off heat. The shirt although looking normal and can deceived any muggle, was charmed to warm off the wearer of the shirt.

Harry was impressed by the shirt and was starting to think of other magical features that he could add to the immobile dragon when he snapped out of his musings to think clearly on the matter at hand. He needed to disable the wards around the room. He thought of destroying the room's wards, but then he saw Snuffles casually walking out of the room without any alarm.

Oh yeah. Harry couldn't destroy the wards, because it would alert Sam but then he could just turn to his animagus form and escape the ward without any the wiser as the wards were charmed to detect humans leaving the room's proximity. Harry opened the window and thankfully transformed without a hitch. He was proud that he could transform into a ferocious flying dragon that can just as easily adjust to any size to as small as a puppy and as big as a dinosaur. When he first transformed, his green sleek dragon form scared Ron and Hermione. His two best friends told Harry that his dragon form was scary and frankly frightening. It looked so ferocious with its spiked tail and large sharp teeth. It was also giving off the aura of a predator and hunter that easily obliterate any prey.

Harry smiled in his mind that he, at least retained his scary animagus form, never noticing that his current form while still having wings and spiky tail was adorably (there was no other word for it) CUTE. Yes, the breed of the dragon of Harry's animagus form is scary and formidable in its adult stage, but is very cute and cuddly with huge big puppy eyes in its childhood stage. The adult age is reached by the dragon when he no longer has parents to wean of on. The parents of this type of dragon takes care and protect their little dragon-lings until such a time the dragon parents feel that they can leave their nestlings to take care of itself. The child dragon then becomes an adult when the parents abandon them to fend for their selves, thereby shedding the furry white fur designed to keep the dragon-ling warm and acquiring sleek thick tough skin and sharp teeth and an added boost to its magical fire breath.

So currently, while still able to adjust it's size, cute dragon Harry can only shift to half the size of Snuffles who is as huge as fang, and is currently so cute, pristine white, and furry like a stuffed toy that little children love. Cute dragon Harry is also greatly diminished in terms of its adult dragon breath. Unfortunately for Harry yet again, he will not be able to acquire his adult dragon form while he still lives under the roof of his actual human parents as the real parents are taken into account by the animagus of this type of dragon. Yep, and added to that, Harry is stuck with his overprotective parents and brothers and uncles and aunts and other surrogate brothers and sisters that our little favorite Lillian will have yet to meet. (Oh yeah, in case you're wondering. Yes, Cedric is only one of Harry's many surrogate brothers. You know those people that feels they need to protect little cute red-headed vulnerable looking children from the big bad world.)

The furry little while dragon, currently in the size of a little puppy with puppy eyes to boot, launched off out the window to bright blue and yellow sunny sky.

Harry felt the greatest joy in flying brooms, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of actually flying with the wind currents under his wings' control. Yep, Harry really loved being in the air. (Oh by the way, Muggles can't see dragons unless these magical creatures allow them to, may it be an adult or a child of Harry's dragon type. Grin.)

When he was a great distance from the horrible St. Mungos (but then to Harry all hospitals are horrible), Harry landed on a tall tree branch. He then transformed back to his original human form. He stayed awhile on the tree and then carefully climbed down the tree. Harry loves trees and nature with all its beauty, quietness away from the hustle and bustle and destructive tendencies of the living species of humans. Harry always felt comfortable around trees, it was like they were talking and dancing in a rhythm complete unique and as magnificent as the winds that surround and sway them to and fro.

Harry was walking along a green grass of a park touching the trunks of all the trees he passed, when he felt something amiss. He felt that something was missing. Yeah, his wand was not in his possession, but he never felt this great Un-completeness when his phoenix-Fawkes feathered wand that was brother to his greatest evil foe was not in his possession. In fact, sometimes he felt great to be rid of it and any other connection that he might have with Voldemort Moldy pants.

No something else was missing. What was it? Sans the wand, what else is there that he was so inured with and can't live without. Then, it hit him. _Emy. _His most important treasure that he always wore to remind him of it's namesake, his dear and first friend.

* * *

Flashback:

Harry was five years-old and walking in the park. He had finished off his chores, and in a first rare act of kindness for the five-year-old, he was allowed to venture out in the park on his own by his relatives, the Dursleys. His relatives thought that this was the solution when they can't stand to look at their nephew which was almost always all the time now that he had began to show accidental magic.

Harry was happily walking around the park marveling at the peace and comforting undjudgemental presence of the trees around him, when he heard a thud and pained chirp. He quickly run to the sound and saw a baby chick that had fallen out it's nest high up in the tree. The poor little chick fell, but it looked like it relatively unharmed besides being separated from its siblings and mother.

Harry carefully handled the baby chick and climbed all the way up to the nest on the tallest tree of the park. He then carefully laid the chick back to its nest. The chick laid down, gate a grateful chirp to Harry and nipped Harry's little fingers. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Everyday after school and after he finished his numerous chores, he would be rudely asked by his relatives to make himself scarce and to kindly remove his freaky presence in the Dursley's living presence. Harry would then leave and seek his most loved place which was the only park in Surrey. The nearby park for Harry was the most beautiful place with its huge hugging willow trees.

Everytime Harry arrived at the park no matter the time, he would be greeted by his first true friend, Emy short for Emerald. Yes, Emy was the very same baby bird he had after it had fallen out of its nest.

Emy was Harry's best friend. The bird was recognizable by the furry green tinge tuff of feather on its white chest. The other parts of the bird were blue. The bird was now an adult and grew as big as a little maya. The bird would always happily chirp on Harry's arrival and would land at Harry's messy hair and groom it to the best of its abilities. After Emy was satisfied with the grooming, he would always affectionately nip Harry's fingers and fly around him all day long while he was in the park.

Harry loved it. He could talk to Emy about anything and the little bird would comfortingly chirp and all Harry's problems seemed inconsequential and be soothed away. That lasted for only a month. A glorious one happy month.

After a month was up after their first meeting, Harry was as usual walking around the park touching the trees brown trunks. Harry was walking for about an hour, but then he still couldn't hear any welcoming chirp from Emy.

He went to Emy's tree, which was still the tallest tree in the park, and found Emy sick and dying. Emy looks to be in so much pain, but true to his nature. Emy still gave it its all to give Harry his happy welcoming chirp. Only it came out feeble, weak and sad.

Harry then tried all he could to heal the bird, even going as far as using at the train on his own to look for a veterinarian that would help his little friend. But after three days, despite Harry's best efforts at healing Emy, Emy still died. And the little bird looked to be in pain until it's dying breath.

Harry despairingly tried to revive the bird but to no avail. He even tried to will and wish his hardest for little bird to be alive again as this sometimes works with some things. Harry was trying to access his accidental magic. Harry was somewhat successful, the bird glowed green for about three minutes. After the glow was gone, the bird looked healthy but when Harry checked, Emy was still dead and not breathing. At his last, Harry tearfully buried his friend Emy. Near Emy, was 2 little round green stones the same color as Emy's identifying green emerald tinge on its torso.

Harry took the two stones, laid one on Emy's grave to mark it and held the other one. Harry was crying. His tears kept on falling on the grave until the Dursleys looked for him as it was already too late in the night. And if Dumbledore would have the knowledge that little child Harry was left on his own at night, the Dursleys wouldn't like the consequences.

Harry kept looking at Emy's grave, crying and holding tightly on to the round emerald green stone, while being dragged off by his relatives to the cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Dirve, Surrey.

In his cupboard, Harry dried his tears and held tightly on to his emerald Emy stone, making an oath to learn as much as he can that no other living human being would suffer in pain while he can do anything about it.

End of flashback

* * *

Harry was now panicking, ever since he was five, he could remember that the Emy stone would always be with him. It was the only remainder of Emy the bird, as the grave or the park was destroyed to build a new theme park for Surrey.

Harry had bought a little silver box locket, put the Emy stone inside, looped around a black string around the locked and tied it around his neck. The necklace never left his neck or his person ever. It was what started him on thinking and dreaming of becoming a healer. It comforted him always and reminded of his dear friend Emy.

Harry thought again. Thought and thought. Delving into his deepest memories of this alternate universe, searching for his Emy stone. Apparently, in this dimension the same major things happened with some minor difference. He was five and it was the first escape he had from the overprotective parents and brothers. He arrived at a park near the Potter mansion, saw Emy out of his nest. Things progressed the same regarding with Emy, but Harry was escaping his Parents eyes instead of avoiding the Dursleys. He was hugged and comforted by his parents when they saw Harry crying his eyes out a small mound of earth with a green stone in the middle.

Harry was a carefree, inquisitive, and always exploring in this dimension, always on the search for adventure. Because of his adventures, he sometimes lost the stone. When this happens, he would always cry and went on a search until he got his Emy stone back. Sam saw the stone and worried that some of Harry's searching when it became lost again would put him in danger. Not allowing this to happen, Sam secretly took a Harry's Emy stone and gave it to a jeweler. Sam had the Emy stone made into a pendant for a golden necklace and gave it to Harry. Since then, Harry always wore Emy pendant.

In this dimension, the Emy stone was still present; But Harry wasn't wearing it. Harry was now panicking full blown. _Where was his Emy stone. Surely this Harry, I mean the me in this dimension or me or I wouldn't misplace the stone. I valued it so much, never leaving it out of my sight. Always wearing it. But where was it? _Harry dug into his other memories, for ultimately this Harry, the boy-who-lived and the Harry that was the protected precious little Potter were now one and the same.

Harry had a sudden vision of a warehouse. He remembered that the warehouse was where he found himself first after he defeated Voldemort. He quickly took to the direction of the warehouse.


	7. The Warehouse

Chapter 7: The Warehouse

Harry saw the big gloomy warehouse. Wondering where he could have possibly placed the Emy stone. He focused on the picture of the Emy stone in his mind's eye and could see flashes of an uncovered cot, a loose floorboard underneath it, and the Emy stone.

Harry run inside the warehouse, not heeding any of the dangers that he might face inside. He was only intent on finding his Emy stone and having it again beside him. He saw the cot, crawled underneath it, and saw the loose floorboard. In his haste to loosen the floorboard, the nails on the loose floorboard pierced Harry's hands. But Harry didn't care, he wanted his Emy stone.

Finally he loosened the floorboard. Dug up the earth underneath it, and unraveled a beautiful golden necklace with a small emerald pendant. He quickly clasped the necklace around his neck, and sighed a relieved sigh, glad that his Emy stone was still with him, despite the now feminine appearance. The necklace was gold and delicate and pendant shaped so enchanting, that nobody could deny that the necklace was beautiful. _Great now, he was bloody pretty faced girly looking kid with a gold delicate necklace that would just confirm how pansy he was. He definitely liked his alteration with the Emy stone better, with the silver MANLY box pendant, and simple black string. This bloody girly necklace was making bloody more look alike to a bloody ninny girly faced kid. Still, it was still his Emy stone. He had no choice but to wear it. For he would not allow anyone to touch it without his permission. _When Harry found out that Sam had taken it without his permission. He got so angry until he saw that the Emy stone was safe. He liked the fact that it was now a necklace but it looked girly. Having no choice, as he wasn't allowing it to leave his possession ever again. He clasped the necklace around his neck, and clutched onto the Emy stone for awhile commiserating himself for almost losing it.

After comforting and congratulating himself for finally having the Emy stone, Harry crawled out under the uncovered cot. Harry was now outside instead of underneath the cot, but before he started getting up and away from the creepy warehouse. He saw the cot.

He stared at the cot. Feelings of cold and dread started from inside him. He was shivering in a seated position backing away from the cot. The feelings of cold and dread was becoming overwhelming. He was now literally shivering from the cold and the dread. _Oh no. No No NO NO._

_Something was happening. He felt the cusps of a nightmare coming through. What the hell is happening. Why am I scared at looking at a simple harmless cot?_ Then flashes of memory suddenly started ramming into his mind. The speed and intensity of the memory took Harry so hard that he collapsed and became unconscious under the strain.

Behind Harry's closed eyes, the nightmares of his recent past continued…

* * *

Flashback

Harry Lillian Potter was happily saying goodbye to his muggle primary classmate Teo.

"Bye Teo. See you tomorrow. Remember your promise that you would go with me to explore the creek behind the school, okay? Bye bye."

"Bye Harry. Don't worry! We'll go together. I think Stef and Lucy will be coming with us."

"Whatever, as long as you promise to go with me tomorrow. Bye" With a last wave to Harry's muggle best friend he skipped on his way to his home, conveniently forgetting that he was supposed to wait for John and Ry to pick him up. Harry wasn't going to wait for another hour for the twins, he could just as easily walk by himself on his own. Thank you very much.

He was now officially eleven years-old. Never mind the fact that he was actually ten years-old. He completely believed on the Chinese tradition, that on any child's birth, it was also officially his 1st birthday making the baby a one-year-old upon birth. Yes, Harry was eleven years old. He didn't care that no one believed and acknowledged that he was actually eleven. He considered himself to be eleven. He didn't care one bit that his parents, brothers, uncles and aunties and everyone he knew, kept saying that he was ten. Never mind that the Ministry of Magic and the British muggle government registered him as an ten-year-old. Or that the Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry forgot to send his acceptance letter, even though he knew the fact that he was listed as one of the future students of Hogwarts upon his birth. The letter was just late and Rude.

Harry will always and forever will be a year older no matter what the others say. HMMPH!!!!

As Harry was still a little child, no matter that he himself otherwise thought so, Harry's fickle mind childishly jumped to another thought as kids were known and loath to do. Harry was thinking of how the creek would be one his awesome adventures. _Tomorrow would be a great day. Yup! I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm gonna tell Snuffles in secret about this when I get home, so he could come with after school._

As Harry was skipping merrily on his way home, with his uniform with various smudging of mud and dirt as he trotted and sloshed on his way; and with his wavy red locks twisting with small fallen twigs and fallen leaves out of the trees that he started to squeeze into, over, underneath, beside, and every which way; He saw a yellow butterfly with some black polka dots on its wings.

_OOOOHHH. A butterfly! And its yellow! I love yellow. Look it's flying under the tree over to the right side. To follow or not to follow. Okay. I'll just tell mom, that I walked slow, really slow so she wouldn't suspect that I took the longer way. Yey!!! Butterflty!! Follow the yellow polka dotted butterfly Harry!_

Absorbed in Harry's new game, he took the longer round onto the way from home. The yellow butterfly led him into a beautiful garden. He had to climb some gates and fences to not loose sight of where the butterfly was going, but it was fun.

_An adventure!!!! I'm going to tell Teo about this tomorrow, he would be so envious. Ehehehe._

Harry was now sitting on a white painted steel bench under a mango grove completely forgetting about the yellow butterfly. Harry was now satisfied on sitting under the tree. The tree was friendly and it had yellow fruits growing on it.

As dusk settled, Harry realized that it was already 6:30pm upon looking at his watch, and _the school let us out on exactly 3pm_. _Uh Oh_. Harry's parents would be mad. He had better get home quick and somehow sneak inside. _Yup._

With this decision, onto Harry's next mission! Harry stood, said goodbye to the mango grove, and climbed the respective gates and fences he had climbed earlier. He was going back on the correct and easier way to home. When a brilliant idea stuck Harry.

Since, Harry's parents would be mad anyways, Why not milk the opportunity now? He would take another longer but a known root albeit really longer route on the way to his house. Harry went around again, skipping his way to another great adventure.

Harry saw the darkening sky, and thought that this only added to the thrill of the adventure. Unfortunately nothing happened on the way, sure he got to see more older trees, but nothing really happened. It was boring for one little adventurer known as Harry Lillian Potter.

In the longer route, he would briefly cross a muggle street on to his way home that he wouldn't normally pass on the regular normal shorter route. Harry was watching the walk light turn green and went with the masses that crossed the busy muggle street.

As Harry was finally across the street, he was on his way home, when he saw a man drop something onto the side street. The man didn't notice that he dropped something. So ever the helpful Harry that his mother taught him to be, he quickly picked a blue Lego block and hurried after the man.

"MIster! Mister! Hey Sir! Wait Please!" Harry was running after the man holding the blue lego out to hand to the man.

Finally the man noticed some child's voice shouting and calling for his attention.

"Hey Mister!" Harry grinned endearingly with rosy red cheeks and a lock of wavy red hair falling across his eyes. Harry quickly brushed the fallen lock out of his lily white flushing face.

This child is beautiful, thought the man and smiled at Harry.

"Mister Sir. You dropped you're Lego! I got it! Here! Do you have a yellow one with you too?" Harry asked eagerly while handing out the blue Lego to the man.

Now, Harry was grown into a traditional family with traditional views on not talking to any strangers. But as usual when Harry was excited and on an adventure, everything flew out the window.

"Cus I like yellow the best!" Harry proudly proclaimed.

The man stared at Harry, remembering his son that disappeared a year ago saying exactly the same things at exactly the same way. He looked at Harry again and saw that if his son was with him now, he would be exactly the age of Harry.

He knew that his son had black hair, and this child had obviously red hair; but his dead wife had red hair. So it was possible that his son Lawrence's hair would eventually become red as the years go by. He disregarded the fact that Harry looked nothing like his son, excusing it to the reason that Lawrence had grown and somehow matured from his more childish features. Lawrence acted like this. Very cheerful, friendly and helpful. His Lawrence was a kind beautiful child just like the child in front of him.

Convinced, that this was his Lawrence. The man replied with a kind smile, accepted the blue Lego, lingering on holding the soft little hands of his Lawrence, and said, "Thank you son." (and the man meant it in the most literal way. You know, the way he said _. _Rolls eyes.)

"I have the yellow one at home. Can you come with me to my home, so I could give it you for thank you for the blue one?"

The man put the blue Lego back in his pocket, and held out a hand for the child to hold.

Harry grinned widely. "A yellow one! Okay!" Harry held onto the hand of the man, never expecting that his nightmares had just begun.

End of chapter 7.

Next- Chapter 8. Two Weeks of Nightmares


	8. Two Weeks of Nightmares Part 1

Hey! Here's a long chapter. Thanks for my reviewers. Anonymous reviewers are now welcome!

Chapter 8. Two Weeks of Nightmares (Part 1)

Harry Lillian Potter went in hand in hand with the man eagerly awaiting getting his reward, a yellow lego. Harry really liked yellow. His dream was to be sorted into the house of black and yellow like his favorite brother in the whole world Samuel Luthor Potter.

Harry innocently went with the man. The man led Harry to a car and opened the door to a passenger seat. Harry look at the open door and then at man thinking if he should go. Harry knew that he was already in trouble with his parents. _Was he willing to go with the man? He looked safe enough._

"Ummm…. Sir, is your house far away? See I have to go home and…."

"Don't worry son. I'll take you home in my car after we go to my house. We'll just stop by for the lego and maybe some drinks then you can go."

"Oh. Okay!" Harry thought that it should be okay, again he was already in trouble anyway. "Let's go then!"

Harry willingly went inside the car, and the man drove away for about an hour. Harry was having fun staring at the streets, trees, buildings and houses they passed. Harry wasn't worried, because he was having so much fun looking at the new sights they were passing. After various turns and many more different houses, Harry spotted a row of similar normal looking houses with garages each. The man indicated that they were finally at his house. The man then parked to one of the garages, and the boy and man went inside a house with a blue door.

Harry walked inside with an excited glee. Harry was looking everywhere, he had only visited few adult muggle houses accompanied with no children his age, and this was the farthest house he had visited so far.

"Why don't you sit on the sofa, son?"

Harry obediently went to sit on the sofa. His legs dangling on the sofa, childishly swinging up and down.

"Wait here a moment, son." The man then went outside the living room. He went to his son's room and searched for the lego box that his son had always played with. Then went back to Harry swinging his feet on the sofa, and bouncing in his seat in a hyperactive state.

"Here why don't you open this lego box, and search for all the yellow and blue legos.

The yellow ones will be for you while the blue ones will be for me. I've always liked the color blue. While you arrange this, I'll go get us some drinks."

"Okay!!" Harry opened the box eagerly, and gleefully observed the bunch of different colored lego blocks inside.

While Harry was busy, the man went to the kitchen. He made some tea for himself, and heated hot milk for the boy. When the milk was done, he got his Lawrence's yellow mug and poured hot milk in it. He filled the yellow mug halfway with milk, then took a suspicious bottle with a colorless liquid inside. The other half of the mug was then filled with this strange concoction. The man then took a spoon and mixed it together. The finish product was a normal looking lukewarm milk. When the man went back to the living room, he smiled at the sight of the child happily separating lego blocks into yellow and blue piles.

Harry was so happy with playing with the legos that he didn't notice that it was getting quite late. When he saw the man approaching with the drinks, he suddenly realized that he felt really thirsty.

The man put down the drinks, and gave the yellow mug to the child. Harry took the mug with two hands and said a big "Thank You!" to the man. Harry then eagerly drank the milk finishing it all up. After he finished his drink, he spotted the wall clock behind the man.

"Oh! It's already 7:00!! My mom and dad will kill me. I gotta go, Mister!! Thank you for the milk and letting me play!"

Harry then jumped down the sofa, hurriedly wore his backpack which was also yellow, and was running to the door leading outside the house, when he felt something not quite right with his surroundings. Harry slowed his pace and looked at the door leading outside. Why were there 3 blue doors? He shook his head trying to clear his vision, but then everything begun spinning. Harry then begun feeling dizzy, and weak in the knees. He then put his right hand on the wall to steady himself but everything was now becoming fuzzy. Cold sweat then started to run down his forehead and back, making his messy uniform stick to his back. Harry brushed the sweat out of his eyes and furiously blinked, but it didn't help. Black surrounded the corners of Harry's already fuzzy vision. The last thing Harry saw were the man's brown shoes, then he knew no more. Harry had fallen unconscious.

The man calmly walked to the unconscious boy, swept his arms under the boy's shoulders and knees and lifted the boy bridal style to his Lawrence's room. Inside the room, he shifted the child's position letting boy's head fall on his neck. With his left arm, the man supported the boy's bottom, while his right hand was busy taking off the little boy's backpack from his shoulders.

The man then carefully laid the beautiful child on his son's bed. The man then took warm wet washcloth and warm blue cotton pajamas back to the child. He removed the pale red-headed child's uniform and spotted a necklace with a green pendant and bracelet. The necklace was the one with the Emy stone pendant (as previously discussed from previous chapters). The bracelet, on the other hand, had a shape of a stag with a lily flower on its mouth at center of the gold band and an engraving of Harry Lillian Potter on the inside of the simple gold band bracelet adorning the child's delicate wrist. The 2 spotted jewelry were also removed and was kept by the man.

The man then wiped the child's angelic face and small pale body with the washcloth he had and caringly clothed the little child with the blue cotton pajamas. Throughout all the proceedings, Harry just stirred once and mumbled some incoherent words. After this, the man took out a syringe and injected the child on the inside of his elbow with it. The injection was medicine that Lawrence always had to take once or more depending on his current state to keep him from getting too sick and weak. Unfortunately if injected to a normal boy without Lawrence's particular sickness, it had the reverse effect. The medicine will only make someone sick and weak. Instead of killing the virus of Lawrence's particular sickness, it will destroy the immune system of the person given with the medicine.

* * *

Harry woke in the middle of the night feeling feverish and sick. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room illuminated by the moonlight. He unsteadily got out of bed, and swayed to the door. He opened the door and went out to the dark hallway. Everything was dark, but he felt a doorknob right across the room he was in. Harry opened the door, and saw a faint outline of a sink and a toilet seat. _Lucky, he was in the loo._ Harry opened the toilet seat and threw up everything he had eaten and drunk that day.

The man had awoken to retching sounds, and went outside his bedroom. He went towards the sound, turned on the lights, and discovered a child being violently sick. He went to the side of the poor child and patted the child's back.

After Harry was finished vomiting, he rested his forehead on the porcelain seat. Harry felt someone lifting him up, but was already feeling so drained to complain, let alone resist. The person carrying him was soothingly rubbing his back, and pressed a glass of cool water to his lips. Harry washed his mouth of the remaining bile with the assistance of the man.

The man then carried him back to the unfamiliar room, opened the lights and laid him on the bed, his back resting on the headboard of the bed. Harry closed his eyes at the sudden harsh lights, and weakly opened his eyes again to look around. He discovered that this wasn't his room. _Not his room, and the man wasn't his dad or one of his brothers_. Harry then looked at the man and said:

"I want to go home. Sir, please call my mom or you could take me back. My home number and address are written on the inside of my bag." After saying his piece, Harry closed his eyes against the lights that were hurting his eyes.

The man narrowed his eyes and said. "Why don't you sleep now? This is after all your home, Lawrence."

Harry was startled at the name of Lawrence, and fluttered his eyes open and denied, "Sir, I think you're mistaken. I'm Harry. It's even written here." Harry was pointing at his now missing bracelet. Harry then discovered that not only was his bracelet that was given by his parents missing, but his Emy stone was as well.

Harry panicked and asked, "Sir, where are my bracelet and necklace? Please give it back."

The man took Harry's things from out of his pocket, and presented it to Harry. Harry was relieved and quickly took his Emy stone back. He hurriedly wore his necklace back and then took his bracelet from the man.

Harry then pointed on the inside of the silver band and said, "See, this here. Look my name's written here. Harry Lillian Potter."

After the man had read it, Harry was on the process of wearing it back, when the man suddenly snatched the bracelet from his possession. Harry was surprised at the sudden action and stared at the man, his green eyes big and round.

The man took the bracelet and shoved it back to his pocket. "Lawrence, you're confused. Look your name's not Harry Lillian Potter. Your real name is Lawrence Cooper. And I'm you're father Robert Cooper. They stole you away from me a year ago."

Harry was now starting to get scared. "But, Sir, Mr. Cooper. I'm Harry. See I've been living with my mom and dad, Lily and James since I was born. I can't be your son, you just said that he disappeared a year ago, and I've been living with my family for many years as long as I can remember."

The man, Robert Cooper was adamant. "No, you are my son. Before my son disappeared, he was sick and kept forgetting who he was. You're name is Lawrence."

Harry was now really scared, his heart beating a mile a minute despite his feverish state. "Please Mr. Cooper, just call my mom, they can tell you all about me."

The man then angrily said, "Don't call me Mr. Cooper, I'm your Dad. And I will not call the people who stole you away from me."

Harry was trembling and shivering because he was ill and the situation he was now in definitely wasn't helping. "No, no. Sir, please I'm not your son. Ummm, do you have a picture of you're son? I probably don't look like him."

Robert noticed his son's shivering state, and wrapped the blanket around his Lawrence. He then placated and said: "Look, son. You're still ill which if I might add is another evidence that you're my son. You should rest now. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

Harry was still trembling despite the warm blanket, "But Sir, please. I want to go home."

Robert forced Harry to lay down and tightly tucked him into bed. "This is home. This discussion is over. You are my Lawrence. You even have green eyes like my dead wife, like my Lawrence."

Robert then closed the lights and walked out the room. He then went outside and threw the bracelet down the trash.

Harry couldn't sleep even though he was tired. Adrenaline was rushing to his veins in his panic state. _I want to go home. Mom. Dad. Sam. John. Ri._

* * *

Meanwhile on the Potter side…

The twins who were supposed to come for Harry were late as usual. They weren't worried because Harry was strictly told to wait for someone before going back home. So when the twins arrived at the school expecting to see their little brother waiting on the steps of the school, they were surprised to discover no little baby brother.

The twins went back home correctly assuming that Harry went back on his own and waited and waited and waited. But still, when the clock chimed 7pm, there was still no Harry. The twins were starting to get agitated, John was pacing back and forth. And his twin, Orion, was in no better shape, tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground.

Finally the Potter twins were impatient. They decided to look for Harry outside. Maybe he just took the long route or was just near the house. After all, their little brother was known for going on his spontaneous little adventures but it was usually near their house, where a forest was located nearby. The forest was relatively safe, but it was getting dark…

The twins were fruitlessly searching. They searched everywhere they could think of, and still no Harry. When they went back inside their house hoping that Harry was back, their mom was already back from her clinic. She saw her twin son's worried faces and asked:

"What's wrong?" She then called out, "Harry come down here."

The twins looked worried and guilty. Ri finally blurted out, "Actually Mom, that's the problem, Harry isn't here yet."

John added with, "We already searched outside to all the places nearby and to every place we could think of. It's time to use the charm on Harry's bracelet to track the place where he's at."

Lily worriedly said, "But we need both my and your father's magic to track Harry with the bracelet. You two both work in the same Auror Department, where is he?"

Ri replied with, "Dad's still in his office. Let's go"

The three worried Potters quickly went and flooed to James's office. The Potter house were surrounded by anti-apparation wards for security sake.

James was just about to floo home, when three people stumbled out of the fireplace near his office. Lily then dragged James back to the floo and flooed back home. The twins followed after their parents.

When the four Potters arrived back to their home. Lily quickly explained to James that Harry was missing, and they then activated the tracking charm on the bracelet. They then took out a map, and used the charm again to point out the location of Harry. The red dot that was Harry on the map was moving.

The twins stayed inside the house just in case. Lily and James then apparated to the places where Harry was but the rate that Harry was moving was very fast. When the apparation chase stopped. The final place was a dump site. It was already morning. They then only found the bracelet without any living person near the place. Their little Harry was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

Back to Harry….

When everything was quiet, Harry sneaked outside the room. Harry remembered that there was a phone in the living room, maybe he could call. Harry's feet were still unsteady because he wasn't feeling well. When he was going down the stairs, he missed a step and rolled all the way down the last 10 steps. On the final step, Harry finally rolled to a stop and was still. Harry was in pain. He hurt everywhere. Finally the fates gave him mercy, Harry, for the second time that day, fell unconscious.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was back in the unfamiliar room. He tried to get up but his right leg wasn't cooperating. When jarred, it was really painful. Harry thinks it might be broken. Harry tried to remember what his mother would usually do with broken bones. He knew that it should be set first, and then healed or should remain immobile through healing.

Since Harry doesn't have a wand yet, he stopped trying to get up and stayed lying on his bed. Harry through his fall had acquired a bunch of bruises on his body and a broken leg. Aside from the pain in his leg, his body felt sore, his throat ached and felt scratchy, he still felt weak and feverish, and even with the blanket on, he still felt cold. Added to Harry's physical aches, he wanted to go home. He didn't want to stay in a strange place with a crazy man. He wanted Snuffles who slept beside him. He wanted his room. He wanted his mom and dad, he wanted Sam, and he was even starting to miss the twins.

Harry tried to hold it in, but he couldn't take it. Harry was now crying and sniffling. He was rubbing his nose and eyes with his pajama sleeves, but the tears just kept falling. He kept sniffling and crying and hiccupping. _It hurts. Mommy, Daddy, where are you? Come find me. I want to go home. _In Harry's distress, he couldn't help calling his mom and dad as Mommy and Daddy.

It was in this crying state, that Robert Cooper walked into when he checked his son.

"What's wrong Lawrence? Don't cry."

"I'm not *hic* Lawrence. I'm *sniff* Harry. Please, Mr. Cooper. *hic* I want to go home."

Robert became angry, and shouted. "Don't call me Mr. Cooper. I'm your Dad. And You Are Home!"

At the furious shouting of the crazy man, Harry started crying harder and he backed into the corner of the bed despite his broken leg. The leg was hurting more, and Harry couldn't stop crying. He was sick and was hurt.

Harry covered his face with the blanket and hid under the covers. He was a quivering mass under the blankets, still crying, hiccupping and sniffling. He tried to be brave and not cry, but he just couldn't.

Despite Robert's anger, he still noticed the weird way his Lawrence scrambled back. There was something wrong with his leg, yesterday night he hadn't noticed anything wrong aside from the bruises when he carried Lawrence back to bed. But right now, it looked like something. Robert calmed down, and reined in his temper.

"Lawrence, let me look at your leg. I noticed there was something wrong."

Robert tried to gently tug the blanket away to uncover the leg, but Harry kept a tight hold. Robert tried to coax his Lawrence to let him let a look, but to no avail. He repeatedly tried to tug and coax, but his Lawrence refused to answer aside from his crying and kept a tight hold on the blanket. Robert was at the end of his rope.

Robert finally pulled hard on the blanket completely jostling the broken leg in the process. Harry cried out. The broken leg was really painful.

Without Harry's covering, he felt even more scared of the man. Harry pressed his face on the pillow on the corner of the bed beside the wall and tried to inch away as far as possible from the crazy man.

The bed wasn't that big. So even if Harry was in the far corner, Harry was still fairly reachable to Robert. So Robert didn't have a hard time, folding Harry's pajama leg in order to see the leg of the frightened tousled red-headed boy. The leg looked bad. It was bruised with grotesque colors of yellow, blue and red. Robert experimentally poked the leg trying to assess if it was broken.

"Oww!" Harry cried out and whimpered, the man's poking was making the pain worse. "Stop it! Stop it!" Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh Lawrence, I think your leg's broken. Come let's get you to the hospital where I work at. You know your daddy works as a pharmacist there."

Harry didn't want to go to any muggle hospital or any magical hospital even. He wanted his Mom to heal it. It wouldn't take more than a minute with his mom. He had always been fascinated in seeing his mom work in her clinic or on anyone for that matter as long as it wasn't him. But now, he wanted his mom to heal his broken leg. _Mommy. _

Harry turned to the man with his tear-stained face, "Please Sir. *sniff sniff* Just call my Mom, she's a kind of doctor. *hic* She'll fix me up"

Robert tried to be patient. This was his Lawrence. "No Lawrence. I told you. Your mother's dead. Let's go to my hospital."

"My mom's not dead. Her name's Lily Potter, and I'm Harry!" Harry bravely said.

"No! How many times am I going to tell you that your name's Lawrence. You're Lawrence Cooper. You're mother's dead and not some nobody named Lily Potter."

At this insult, Harry stopped crying. His mom wasn't dead. She was alive! Harry just saw her this morning making him breakfast and giving him a kiss. "You're Crazy! My name's Harry Potter, Mr. Cooper. And my mom is Lily Potter who is a very good Healer!"

At the word healer, Harry covered his mouth. He wasn't supposed to reveal this to any muggle. Mom and Dad always reminded him to be careful around muggles.

At the word healer, Robert Cooper was more than convinced that his Lawrence was stolen from him by delusional people. For that matter, his Lawrence was still very sick. Robert then took the injection he had yesterday that was already loaded up again, pulled up the pajama sleeve of his son, and injected his Lawrence on the upper arm with his medicine.

Harry just froze. He knew what an injection was, but it was surreal to be injected with one. He felt a tiny prick, and then he unfroze. He started to pull out the injection, but the man held his hands away and procceded to empty the medicince into Harry. Harry felt the strange liquid running into his veins, and he didn't like it. He wanted to scratch his upper arm, but the man still held his hands. Then he started to feel woozy and dark spots started to appear in Harry's vision. The shock of another injection which Harry's body wasn't used to made Harry go into convulsions.

Robert saw his boy going into seizures. He was used to this, Lawrence usually had these seizures when the medicine was too much, aggressively fighting his sickness. Robert held the body of his son until the seizure was over. Harry was in the land of dreams yet again.


	9. Two Weeks of Nightmares Part 2

Sorry for the slow update. Thanks again to my reviewers and keep on reviewing!!! Thanks for the readers also and I seriously need a beta reader. Is anyone interested?

For your questions:

Harry is boy version of Lily girly, not really girly girly. But it's still a hell of a lot more girlier than Harry's previous James boyish or rather manly(as Harry furiously says) looks.

I'm still thinking about how his family will discover Harry's animagus form. One thing's for sure though, Harry will "try" to hide his "escaping form" from his family. ehehe

Chapter 9. Two Weeks of Nightmares (Part 2)

When Harry Lillian Potter opened his verdant green eyes, he was momentarily confused. He sat up on a white bed, then he smelled antiseptics. He looked around and he was astounded by the sight of a white room and he was on a white bed. The bed looked too far up from the floor, Harry had to jump to get down.

So that was what he proceeded to do, he jumped down the bed. Something hard hit the floor. What was it? Then when little Harry looked at his right leg, it was in a big white cast.

What is this? Harry thought to himself. He then proceeded to try to remove the white heavy thing that prevented him from running away from the strange smelling room. Despite his effort, the thing… Oh yeah, Harry remembered Teo having one when he broke his leg when they were playing soccer a long time ago. What was it called again?… Oh Yeah! A CAST!!! It was a cast!!

Harry needed his mom. With mom, he wouldn't need this heavy big cast. His mom would take care of it in a minute with just a wave of her wand. He almost convinced his mom to heal Teo, but then his mom couldn't because Teo was a muggle.

Just as Harry decided that he couldn't take the cast off, he should just leave it and run away quick while he still had the time to. But then just as he was standing and ambling his way out of the strange-smelling room. The door opened, and a Mr. Robert Cooper in his pharmacist uniform went inside.

Mr. Cooper's lips thinned dangeroulsy, a sure sign that he was preventing himself to shout his anger at his son's irresponsible act of getting out of the bed. Robert then proceeded to approach Harry and settled Harry on the bed. He took out a warm blue blanket and wrapped it around his Lawrence. The he carried his precious son again and went home.

* * *

When Robert Cooper went home, without any trouble from Harry (because Harry was deathly scared of Mr. Cooper and stayed meek and quiet all the way to the crazy man's house). Mrs. Smith, Robert's nextdoor's nosy neighbor, greeted him just as he was entering his abode.

"Hi Robert! Whose child is that you're carrying? And what's wrong with the poor dear? Why does he have a cast?"

"Oh hello Mrs. Smith. This little guy is my good friend's son. I'm just taking care of him for today. I'm going in now. This little guy is all tired out from the hospital and he needs to rest."

Robert didn't wait for an answer, and quickly went inside the house. Robert then proceeded to take Harry inside Lawrence's room and locked it. Damn, why didn't he think of that earlier, he could have prevented his son from having broken his leg. No matter. For now the problem at hand is where to take his Lawrence to, where no one could take his son away from him ever again. He couldn't let the child stay in his house, the neighbors particularly Mrs. Smith are too nosy for their own good.

Robert thought of just the right place. He owned an abandoned warehouse far from this neighborhood. He could take care of his son, but then who would take care of his son when he has to go to work?

He then thought of Morgan. Morgan was this guy he supplied with drugs. Morgan sold the illegal drugs but wasn't using it himself. He was a fairly loyal guy. He was good with kids and wouldn't ask any questions. Robert will just tell him to take care of his son in the morning when he was out at work. He also had no problems with injections, and can take care of his Lawrence's medicine.

With that decided, he then proceeded with his plans.

* * *

On the next day, Harry was taken out of Lawrence's room and taken to an abandoned warehouse with a fully furnished room inside a particular room in the warehouse. Through out the first week, a schedule was followed.

Robert was with Harry before going to work. Robert would bathe and try to feed Harry every morning before Morgan came. After Morgan's arrival and being given Lawrence's daily dose of medicine by Mr. Cooper. Morgan would then inject Harry with the hateful medicine that kept Harry weak, sick, and it also unknowingly inhibited Harry's accidental magic from ever activating. Morgan would also try to feed Harry lunch, but then Harry just didn't have his normal appetite to eat. Then when Robert got off work, he would relieve Morgan letting his friends go back to his nightly shady dealings. Then Robert would then try to feed Harry again and gently wiped his body with a cool washcloth, changing his pajamas whenever it was needed and assisted Harry with brushing his teeth and hair before letting Harry and himself go to sleep. When morning came, this cycle would be repeated over again.

Harry was constantly sick and weak and always half unconscious of his surroundings and unable to access his magic. Harry was seriously sick of the room no matter how richly furnished the room was. It was true that he was fairly taken good care of if the "medicine" that they kept injecting in him was not taken into account. For Harry had figured that the injection was the cause of his constant poor state and always half unconscious state. It was what prevented him from going back to his immediate family… his Mommy and Daddy and Sam and John and Ry and Snuffles….

At the end of one week, Harry noticed that Robert never came back from work at the particular day that marked the beginning of the second week he was kept in captivity. Morgan cuffed Harry's right ankle and chained it on the railings from the bed and went on his nightly dealings. When morning came, Morgan came back. But there was still no Robert.

Morgan then later found out that Robert was involved in a car accident and was found dead on the site of the accident. Morgan's loyalty to his friend also went out with Robert's death. Now, he thought of the most practical way, he could cash out on the current situation.

For the next few days, Morgan then proceeded to sell out all of the rich furnishing in Harry's room inside the warehouse leaving Harry with just a cot and the blue blanket that Robert took Harry with from the hospital. The medicine had run out and he couldn't continue to inject Harry with it but he still left Harry some food to keep him alive. On the next day, Harry for the first time since his captivity from the warehouse became fully conscious.

Harry Lillian Potter looked around the room and noticed the changes. There was no more rich furnishings inside the room. There was no more crazy Mr. Cooper, but then he was replaced with a bad guy that was Mr. Morgan. A Mr. Morgan that kept him chained to a small stiff cot who didn't care about him one whit aside from what he could get his hands on that could earn him a few bucks. Oh no!!! Harry then thought about his Emy necklace. He had to hide it before the bad man could take it away.

Harry then weakly got off the bed. It was nearing night now, and Morgan had just left. Harry tried to think of the best way to hide his Emy stone that Morgan would never think to search for. He needed a place that was in his reach… The chain that tied him to the bed could only go as far as the loo but not at the door of the room. Harry couldn't hide it in the loo, nonono. He wanted his Emy stone as near to him as possible. Maybe under the cot?

Harry then proceeded to crawl under the cot, and looked for a good hiding place. Fortunately he had an easier time than before, as his cast was now completely off. Mr. Cooper expertly took it out. He saw the loose floorboards under the cot, and found the perfect place. He hid the expensive looking necklace and told his Emy stone to stay there for awhile because he could never let the bad man see him and take it away from Harry's side.

His struggle with the loose floorboard sapped what little strength he had regained from getting off the injections. So Harry then went back to his cot, and hugged the blue blanket which was his only comfort from the now empty and scary warehouse room. He then thought of a way to escape until he fell asleep on the cold hard cot.

* * *

Morgan came back in the morning and saw the beautiful child that was sleeping peacefully on the cot. He could use this. The kid was pretty and he looked a lot better now that he was off the "medicine". There were a lot of desperate "rich" couples out there that wanted kids but couldn't get one and this child was still fairly little and very beautiful.

But then Morgan, as was his custom, had to inspect the goods first before he could market it. Morgan then slowly approached the sleeping red-headed little boy with a greedy glint in his eyes.

Harry woke up with an uneasy feeling. Someone who had malicious intentions was in the room with him. Harry snapped his eyes open, and saw Mr. Morgan with a strange glint in his eyes.

Harry became scared, he grabbed his blanket and tried to run away. But then Morgan grabbed his wrists and held him down. Harry then tried to kick the bad man, but the man just wrapped the cold chains on his other ankle and tightened the chain on the railings of the cot. Harry was now held securely on the bed, but Harry kept struggling.

"No No No!!! Stop Please! Go away!" Harry pleaded while still trying to get away.

Morgan ignored the pleadings and the tear streaked face of the kid, and roughly unbuttoned Harry's pajama shirt.

"No NO NO! What are you doing?! Stop please! Help Daddy Mommy!!!!!!" Harry was now struggling with all his might. He didn't know what the bad man wanted, he didn't look like he was taking him to bath. There was something different with the way the man was looking at him.

He wasn't gentle like Mr. Cooper, and this was the first time something like this ever happened. Mr. Cooper was the only one who took him to bath, Mr. Cooper never let Mr. Morgan take him to bath. Even when Mr. Morgan offered to help.

Morgan tore the pajama shirt from the struggling kid. Harry continued to struggle furiously and at the sound of the tear his torn shirt made, Harry became truly scared. _No NO NO!_ There was a loud bang and suddenly Morgan was catapulted by an unknown force coming from the boy across the other side of the room.

Harry then clutched the blanket, ran to the loo and locked the door. Harry wrapped the blanket around himself went as far away from the door, away from the bad man. He tried to climb out the window but the chain on his right ankle prevented him from going out. He then slid to the corner of the loo, clutched the blanket around himself and rocked back and forth trying to comfort himself. "Daddy Mommy. Daddy Mommy. Where are you? I want to go home. Why didn't you come find me? I want to go home. Daddy Mommy…."

There was a noise outside the loo, and there was someone trying to get inside the loo.

Harry was shaking and trembling in his fear, rocking back and forth, muttering to himself calling out to his mommy and daddy. There was a yank to his right ankle, and Harry saw that the bad man was pulling at the chain from his right ankle outside the loo.

The door of the loo was now open , and the bad man had a dangerous glint in his eyes, while pulling continuously at the chain tied to the boys's ankle. Harry tried to hold on anything that he could, but the bathroom's tile provided no hold. Harry nails were scratching at tiles while being pulled outside the loo. When Harry was at the loo's door, he grabbed hold of the openning of the door, still stuggling to get away from the bad man.

Morgan again yanked hard at the chain dislodging Harry's hold on the opening of the door. Harry was continuously pulled near the bad man to a pillar in the middle of the warehouse. There were ropes and chains and a syringe near the pillar.

An injection!!!! The bad man was giving Harry another injection! NO No NO!!! Harry had to get away. The chain on his ankle! Harry had to remove it. Harry tried to pull at the ankle chain, trying to remove it. The man took out a syringe and was grinning at Harry while he was still trying to remove the chain.

When Harry saw the syringe, Harry became even more panicked. NO No No! The chain! GO AwaY!! There was another loud bang, and the chain around Harry's ankle disintegrated into nothing. Harry then quickly got up, running away from the bad man.

Harry ran back to the loo and was climbing out the window when a hand grabbed at his right leg. Harry was then pulled down away from his only means of escape. Harry fell on the floor of the loo bumping his head on the side of the metallic railings of the shower. Bang! Harry became dizzy and everything was spinning.

Harry was then grabbed harshly by his hand and pulled out of the loo. When they were near the pillar, Morgan tied Harry's hands by the side of the pillar. Harry tried to kick the man and even in his dizzy state, he managed to kick the man at his jewels. A lucky aim!

Morgan became furious and started punching and kicking repeatedly at Harry's chest and the right leg that kicked his jewels. Harry slid down the pillar, folded his legs, and tried to curl and protect himself. But it was unsuccessful, Harry's hands were still tied, and the bad man yanked his folded legs away from Harry and tied the chains around his ankles. Harry then was beaten until he was unconscious.

The next time Harry woke up, he felt the injection again and felt paralyzed, sick and weak. He then felt something slice at his throat. Before the injection fully took effect, Harry was unconsciously activating his magic, he was sending out distress signals. And calling out for help, for anyone, for strength for himself to live….

This was the moment that an older 18-year-old Harry James Potter from another dimension on the brink of death was pulled and merged with a 10-year-old Harry Lillian Potter of this dimension also on the brink of death.

End of flashback

* * *

When Harry awoke from his two weeks of nightmares, he saw his mommy and daddy and Sam, John and Ry and Snuffles, all looking extremely worried and calling out his name.

James was the first one who saw Harry. He then lifted Harry's cold trembling form from the floor and hugged Harry. Harry wrapped his feet around James, his slightly soiled bloody pierced hands around his Daddy's neck and pressed his tear-streaked face on the side of his Daddy's neck. He finally felt safe and the last thing he was aware of before slipping off to a more peaceful sleep was a cooling sensation of his Mommy's healing magic on his hands.


	10. Little Potter

Previously:

When Harry awoke from his two weeks of nightmares, he saw his mommy and daddy and Sam, John and Ry and Snuffles, all looking extremely worried and calling out his name.

James was the first one who saw Harry. He then lifted Harry's cold trembling form from the floor and hugged Harry. Harry wrapped his feet around James, his slightly soiled bloody pierced hands around his Daddy's neck and pressed his tear-streaked face on the side of his Daddy's neck. He finally felt safe and the last thing he was aware of before slipping off to a more peaceful sleep was a cooling sensation of his Mommy's healing magic on his hands.

Chapter 10 Little Potter

When Harry next opened his eyes, he was surrounded again by the horrible white room. Ughh! Again with the white room! He put both his hands on the stiff white sheets of his hospital bed ,pushed off and sat up. He looked around the room instinctively grabbing his Emy necklace and saw his Dad, James Potter, dozing on a couch on the far side of the room. Then it all came back to him, his memories of this world and his memories of his original world wherein he was transported out of.

Harry picked his little muggle notebook now with a ballpen wedged on top inside the spiral, placed it around his neck, and jumped off the bed. He went in front of his sleeping dad, and tugged at the sleeves of his Dad that he could reach.

Tug! Tug! Tug!

James Potter was dragged out his dreams with the incessant tugging of his robe sleeves.

"What is it Harry?" James then placed his hands under Harry's arms and put his small son on his lap.

Harry knew that he was too old to be placed on his father's lap, being really 18 years old and all, but he still felt oddly distressed from the rush of his kidnapping nightmares. He wanted to be comforted at least for now, and he wanted to go home back to his room with his parents and brothers and Snuffles. It was his room in this world. It was his home now.

Harry wrote on his notebook. "Dad, let's go home!" Harry looked up at his father with his big pleading green eyes, clutching at the front of his father's robes with his other hand while holding the notebook up for his father to read with his right hand.

"Oh Harry." James just couldn't resist those big round slightly teary eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to get your Mom, then we'll go." James stood up carrying his small son who was oddly clinging to him. Harry buried his face between his father's neck and shoulder while his hands were around his father's neck. James's left hand supported Harry's weight and his right hand was on Harry's back rubbing in comforting circles.

When James tried to place Harry back on his bed, Harry began to squeeze harder and didn't want to let go. Harry was like a little koala persistently clutching around his father with his hands and feet.

Harry didn't know what got into him, but he just couldn't let go. Harry didn't want to be separated from his dad just after his captivity from the scary men, and he never had the experience of protection and safety around his parents before when he was in his original world.

Harry knew he should get a grip, but then his childish needs were getting the best of him. For that is what he was now, a mere little child no matter what he might pretend to otherwise act or "think."

"Oh Harry… I'm not going to leave you. Let's get your mom together then." James softly patted his son's back.

James then went out the hospital room with Harry who was, as he suddenly began to notice, very light compared to his weight before the kidnapping. James' little Harry was now very thin and his face had kind of sunken in making Harry's big round green eyes all the more bigger. His little kid was now looking very vulnerable and impossibly smaller than before. James barely even felt the weight of his littlest child.

James went outside and headed to the potions department where his wife and his old nemesis where discussing Harry's future torture of disgusting potion medicine drinks. James motioned for Lily to talk outside and then told his wife that their son wanted to go home.

Lily wanted to protest and was about to reason out to her husband that Harry needed to stay in the hospital for at least a few weeks just to make sure that nothing will happen, but one look at her son's round big pleading eyes, Lily gave in.

Lily then told her husband to wait for awhile while she went back and finalized with Severus about Harry's potion drinks. After that, Lily would go with them home together.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

When they finally arrived home, (They apparated home by the way) Harry jumped out of James hold. Harry quickly run to his bright yellow room that he oddly missed so much considering that he hasn't been in this room until now. Harry looked around and went to his comfortable bed and covered himself with his wooly blue blanket with yellow little birds around the border.

Harry was finally home. He then willingly went to sleep basking in the comforts that his room provided. He was back. Back home, safe and sound. Finally, now he belongs in a home with a family to boot.

When Lily and James went to check on their son, they found him sleeping peacefully burrowed under his blue blanket. Lily approached Harry, retrieved his writing aids around his neck and placed it on the desk beside his bed. She transfigured Harry's clothes to pajamas and shut off the light in Harry's room.

James just looked on, glad that they had their littlest child finally back with them. Snuffles went between James legs and lay down beside the bed, vowing to never leave his side ever again.

The now relieved parents then quietly closed the door, leaving it slightly open as Harry liked it.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Harry woke up in his cheery yellow room having the best sleep in his lifetime of here and of his original world. He felt relieved that he had left his horrible old life and was now ready to go exploring again. Let's just forget about his childish clingy self and consider it as a bout of temporary insanity. Considering all that happened to him here with kidnapping and back with Voldemort, he had a right to be childish.

Now though bar his short stature, young age, and more feminine façade; his life here now couldn't get any better. It was now time to enjoy life, no more evil Dark Lords to defeat and war to wage and defend for. No more stupid celebrity fame with being the boy-who-lived, now he was just Harry.

Harry went to the loo, scowled at his mirror image, and did his morning abolutions. He had a quick shower, opened his wardrobe, and chose from his now considerable collection of clothes that fit and doesn't look like it came from the trash bin. He finally decided on his yellow shirt with a drawing of a big great lion that was on the prowl for prey and was actually moving and blue shorts. He noticed that his clothes were mostly magical in nature but looks like muggle clothes. He grabbed bright yellow trainers and wore it on his feet.

Harry went outside his room and to the kitchen which he instinctively knew where from his new memories of being Lillian. He sat in one of the chairs that surrounded a round table and smiled at his mom who was cooking breakfast humming softly to herself.

"Morning Honey. What do you want? Waffles or pancakes," asked his pretty mom. Lilly then leaned down on her Harry, briefly hugged him, kissed him on his cheeks, and was fussing on his clothes brushing imaginary dusts on his shirt. Harry let his mom fuss on him, his eyes busily targeting the scrumptious breakfast behind his mom.

Harry was talking but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Oh right! He was temporarily mute, so he pointed at the pancakes and grabbed some bananas and the chocolate syrup from the center of the round table. He then peeled his banana, cut it into bite sizes, put it on top of his pancakes and poured liberal amounts of chocolate syrup on top. When he was done, he dug in with great gusto that by the time his mom set in another batch of pancakes on the table, Harry's face was messy with chocolate syrup and some mushy banana pieces.

Lily was too happy to see his now thin son eating that she forgot to berate him for his atrocious manners. Sam, the third son, came downstairs, patted Harry's head and sat down for breakfast watching Harry with a peaceful smile on his face. James came down the stairs, kissed his wife on the cheek, kissed the top of Harry's head, sat down and ate breakfast. While he was eating, James was simultaneously looking at his little Lillian, glad that his littlest child was finally home with them and eating healthily.

John and Ry were downstairs next, and both of the twins mussed Harry's fiery red hair. They then sat down and ate breakfast and was also happy and looking at their returned littlest brother.

Harry ignored the messing of his hair and anyone for that matter, content on making his pancakes vanish at lighting speed. He felt ravenous and was musing on having waffles next. He was about to put waffles on his plate when he noticed that every single member of his new family was present (well except for Snuffle who was still snoring off) and each one of them was staring at him. Harry paused at his reach looked at his family and mouthed a silent "WHAT?" with his lips.

James chuckled and said, "Nothing, Lillian! We're just glad your back!"

Sam agreed with his father. " Yeah we just missed you, Harry." Sam then proceeded to place waffles on his little brother's empty plate.

"Yeah, Honey. We're just happy to finally have you back with us." Lily then conjured a damp washcloth and proceeded to clean off Harry's messy face.

Harry was about to grab off the washcloth from his mom, to wipe his own face, after all He wasn't a baby when John and Ry messed and tousled with his hair again. Harry then pushed the hands off, and then tried to flatten his hair. Just when he had finally gotten rid of his infernal impossible messy hair, people then decided on giving special attention to it and messing it all over again.

When he was about to tell his brothers to shove off, he saw the appetizing waffles on his plate. Oooh! Waffles! YUM! He then went on to finish his next conquest at an even faster rate. He finally got his appetite back, and he wasn't letting anyone mess with his food intake again. The waffles belongs to his stomach and no one was going to take it from him like stupid fat Dudley did before.

Mmmm…. Without a care in the happenings on the Potter household, the littlest Potter was gobbling up all of the scrumptious breakfast he could get his hands on. The rest of the Potters just stared at him amused at the rate Harry was eating.


	11. Getting Ready

Previously:

When he was about to tell his brothers to shove off, he saw the appetizing waffles on his plate. Oooh! Waffles! YUM! He then went on to finish his next conquest at an even faster rate. He finally got his appetite back, and he wasn't letting anyone mess with his food intake again. The waffles belonged in his stomach and no one was going to take it from him like stupid fat Dudley did before.

Mmmm…. Without a care in the happenings on the Potter household, the smallest Potter was gobbling up all of the scrumptious breakfast he could get his hands on. The rest of the Potters just stared at him amused at the rate Harry was eating.

Chapter 11 Getting Ready

The Potter family happily watching their cute little Harry snapped out of their musings when the clock chimed eight o'clock.

"Dad, we have to go to work!" Orion James Potter, the eldest of the Potter brood piped up.

"Yeah, Dad! Let's go fast or we'll be late!" John Leo Potter, the other twin added.

There was a flurry of activity wherein three eternally messy black-haired male men rushed to get ready. Shouts of "Ministry of Magic, Auror Department!" and wooshes of floo ashes were heard and finally the house was quiet again bar the sounds of munching that could still be heard from Harry, Sam and Lily still calmly eating their breakfast.

"So, mum I promised Spica that I'll floo to their house. We had this summer project that we need to finish up on." Samuel Luthor Potter, 17 years old, began telling his mother. "It's this herbology project about as there's only 2 weeks before Hogwart term starts again."

"Ok Honey, why don't you take Harry with you, I'm sure Lucas will keep him occupied. I have many patients today that I need to check up on." Lily Potter suggested. "Ok, Harry honey, if you've finished with your breakfast, drink these two potions. The green one's a nutritional drink while the red one's for your throat."

_What?_ Harry was finally full and was in the middle of patting his tummy when he heard his name in the conversation. Harry was looking at the two potions in front of him with a grimace. _I don't want to drink those, I hate potions. They all taste yucky. _

While his mom wasn't looking, Harry tried to find a place to dump the potions. Harry was about to pour the potions down the sink, when someone grabbed his wrist and saved the potions in the nick of time. It was Sam. _Damn it._

"What do you think you're doing? You heard Mom, you have to drink those." Sam sternly reprimanded his little brother.

Lily heard Sam, and also directed a stern glare at his wayward son.

_Ugghh! _With two eyes on Harry, waiting for Harry to finish his potions. He had no choice but to drink and bear with it. Harry pinched his nose, and quickly gulped down the two potions. _Yuck! Gross! The wizards who made these potions should just die._

"Here Honey, drink this water to wash down the potions. I know you don't like them but the red potion for your throat is just for this one week. Then we'll see about the nutritional drink, if you regain your former weight." Lily tried to comfort her son. "Now, then Sam, why don't you get ready for your meeting with Spica. Take Harry with you. Tell me when you're ready to go, I need to leave instructions with you and Lucas."

Harry was still trying to wash down the taste of the potions, when he heard strange names coming up in the conversation. _Who the hell was Spica and Lucas? Try to remember… Ah! I got it they were Sirius's children. Apparently in this world, where Sirius never stepped foot in Azkaban, Sirius got busy! Hmm… If my memory serves me right, Sirius had four children and all from different partners. Sirius, you Dog you. Ooops, it's now supposed to be Uncle Sirius. _

_Uncle Sirius…. I have to get used to this now. Let's call him Uncle Sirius when I'm thinking about him, so I can get used to it. Wait a second, is Uncle Sirius still my godfather? According to this world, he isn't. What a disappointment ! He's the twins' godfather now! So unfair. But then hmmm…. Sirius still likes me the best. I'm his little pup in this world. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I'm already supposed to be an adult. I'm too big to be someone's little pup. What about Remus…. Awww… His now Sam's godfather, but if my new memories are to be followed, I'm also his little cub. What the hell is up with this little cub, pup, business! Don't they have children of their own to dub their own silly "little" nicknames with. Wait a sec….. Oh crap! Apparently in this world, I'm the youngest out of all the little Remus and Siruis children. That's not good! I don't want to be babied in this world!_

While these thoughts were swirling around Harry's little mind. Sam picked Harry up. Sam was surprised that Harry didn't protest as he usually does and looked down. His little brother's face was scrunched up in a cute little frown like he was thinking about something deeply and wasn't liking that something one bit. I wonder what he's thinking about. Well, I'll take this opportunity as it is, because Harry was seldom this meek and agreeable. Come to think of it. I need to get used to not hearing Harry's little chatters. According to Healer Miranda, it will take a week for the stasis on Harry's vocal cords to wear off.

While Sam, Harry's third older brother, was carrying Harry back to his room. Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts. _What the! Why am I being carried like a baby again, I have two perfectly working feet. Thank you very much. _

Harry tugged Sam sleeves, and when Sam looked down, Harry gestured to be let down.

"Sorry Harry, but you need to get ready. And as I am going back up to get ready myself, I saved you the trouble of getting up the stairs. I know there's still something wrong with your right leg. I wonder why Mom didn't do anything about it….Never mind we'll check later. Mom won't let you leave the house without doing something about it."

Harry wrote on the notebook on his neck to communicate with his brother. He wrote," Finished bath."

"Oh okay then," replied Sam. "Just wait for me in your room while I get ready, and take out anything you want to carry with you to Uncle Sirius's house."

Sam then put Harry down on his bed, while he went back to his room. Harry reasoned out that all he needed was his Emy stone, and it was already safely on his neck. He also had no problem with communciation, because he has his writing aids around his neck. So being as curious as he was, doubly more so now, being back to his 10 year old self, proceeded to silently follow Sam back to his room.

Sam was too busy thinking of what he was going to do to finish their herbology project with Spica Helen Black, Sirius's 17 years old daughter, while taking a bath that he was blissfully unaware of Harry delving into his room. Meanwhile wide-eyed mischievous Harry, was rooting around Sam's things. Harry knew that his older brother Sam was into animals, but this was too much.

Sam's room was like walking into a forest. The walls were painted forest green, and if you look closely it was actually a real live magical moving forest, complete with various small insects and animals like squirells and birds frolicking around the walls. It was fascinating. The lion on his shirt that was prowling around would be right at home with the wall's painting. After looking at the wall, Harry then spotted the bed. It was big and the bed covers were also green. It looked warm.

So Harry climbed unto Sam's big bed and dove under the covers. It felt so comfy, and with his stomach satisfying full, Harry couldn't help but fall asleep. When Sam finished in his bathroom, he shrunk the strange plant on his desk and put it in his schoolbag . He was about to leave his room, when he noticed a small lump on his bed. Hmmm…. Sam went near his bed, and revealed a sleeping little brother under his covers. Sam smiled at the sweet sight he was looking at, and gently carried Harry down the stairs trying his best not to wake his little brother up.

Even with his bag, Sam didn't have any trouble carrying Harry around. Harry was still too light, he really got thin when he was kidnapped. My poor sweet brother… Sam stoked Harry's sleep tousled wavy red hair and patted his little brother's back. Harry stirred slightly but went right back to sleep.

When Sam reached downstairs, he put his little brother gently on the sofa in their living room. Snuffles walked into the living room and stayed near the sofa with Harry and lay down. He was guarding his little master while Sam went to his mother to take leave.

"Mom, we're going to leave now. Can you check on Harry before we leave to make sure he's alright. And do I need to take medical potions with me, we're having lunch at Uncle Sirius's house." Sam said to his Mother.

"Sure Honey. Just let me get it." Lily replied.

Lily took out Harry's potions and Harry's bracelet that the kidnapper threw out. All her children always had their bracelets on with their name engraved on it or in the others' cases, rings for the twins and a watch for Sam. It was something that Lily and James gave their children as a small means of protection. Lily and James had put on extra protections on Harry's bracelet as it proved to be useless last time. They spelled the bracelet to be only be removable by someone with Potter blood and put extra powerful charms to alert them of Harry's condition if they wanted to. The tracking charms were also revised and re-spelled. They also made the same extra revisions to their other children's bracelet/rings/watches.

Sam put the two potions safely in his backpack. Sam pointed to the living room to indicate Harry's whereabouts. When Lily and her third son found Harry, he was still soundly asleep. Lily took out her wand and swished it down Harry's body. Then she made another swish and up popped a parchment with writings on it. Lily read the general diagnosis, and frowned down at the right leg indications. There was still something wrong with it.

Because she needed Harry awake for this, she woke him up gently. She gently stroked Harry's hair, and gently shook him awake.

Harry woke up a little disoriented. He rubbed his big green eyes to clear out the sleep and looked upon the person who disturbed his sleep. It was his Mom. _I wonder what she wants now. Please no more potions._

"Harry honey, I need you awake so I can check and heal your leg thoroughly. Can you stretch out your right leg and stay still, okay. Sam, why don't you hold your brother's hand. Harry just hold on tight to Sam, okay. I promise after this, it will be all over. It will just take a few minutes"

Harry felt trepidation while he watched his Mom do complicated patterns over his leg. He didn't feel anything so far, but after a few moments he felt something. It was like his bones on his upper right thigh were being jostled and forced into position, and it kind of hurt. It was still bearable but the pain was slowly escalating. He was squeezing Sam's hand continually. When he couldn't take it any longer, he buried his face on Sam's shirt. He couldn't move his right leg, it was immobilized by his mother's magic.

"Shhh, don't worry, Honey. I just need a few more seconds…. There! I'm done." Lily gave a final flick of her wand, and Harry's upper right thigh was covered in a protective brace. "All done, Honey. You're my little brave Harry, aren't you." Lily stroked Harry's hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry it had to hurt, I couldn't give you potions to dull the pain as it would counteract with the other potions I already gave you. Your leg might be still a little stiff, so if you need help, don't be afraid to tell Sam or anyone around, okay?"

Harry nodded his head. Sam then carried Harry again, gave a "goodbye" to his mother, took a pinch of floo powder, and shouted "Padfoot's Place!"

POTTER FAMILY (James & Lily)

Orion James Potter (20)

John Leo Potter (20)

Samuel Luthor Potter (17)

Harry Lilian Potter (10)

Whew! Took me long to update, huh? Hope you're all still reading this, and don't forget to give comments.


	12. Blacks

Previously:

"Shhh, don't worry, Honey. I just need a few more seconds…. There! I'm done." Lily gave a final flick of her wand, and Harry's upper right thigh was covered in a protective brace. "All done, Honey. You're my little brave Harry, aren't you." Lily stroked Harry's hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry it had to hurt, I couldn't give you potions to dull the pain as it would counteract with the other potions I already gave you. Your leg might be still a little stiff, so if you need help, don't be afraid to tell Sam or anyone around, okay?"

Harry nodded his head. Sam then carried Harry again, gave a "goodbye" to his mother, took a pinch of floo powder, and shouted "Padfoot's Place!"

****_Harry's thoughts****_

Chapter 12 Blacks

When they arrived at Uncle Sirius's place, Harry's first reaction was shock. _What in the world is this place? It looks enormous! Is this a mansion or a palace? I know my family is rich, and our house shows it but not this obvious. Yes our house was big, bigger than the Dursleys in fact, but it was only slightly bigger and considering my brothers and me. It was just the right size. _

_But Uncle Sirius's mansion is another story. It was really big and spacious. The ceiling was so high that even three seven feet people on top of each other couldn't reach it. And the modern furnishings adorning the mansion was unusual for a traditional pureblood like Uncle Sirius is. But then again, Uncle Sirius never did follow traditions. There was huge expensive looking vase by the side door they were entering into, and there were various paintings of abstract designs adorning the walls they were passing by. All with the same artist. Oh right! It was Auntie Lina's work, Lucas's muggle mother. Lucas was 15 years old, and Uncle Sirius's youngest._

_In this world, Uncle Sirius had four children and all from different partners. There was Salm, Uncle Sirius's oldest from Auntie Morgana, a pureblood witch that Uncle Sirius was forced to marry by his parents. Then Auntie Morgana divorced Uncle Sirius because of irreconcilable differences, whatever that was. Then Uncle Sirius got married again with Auntie Shira, a female werewolf witch, and had his second kid- Sarin. Then got divorced again and Uncle Sirius married Auntie Rosaleen, a full-blooded veela, and had Spica. Got divorced for the third time and married Auntie Lina who was a normal artist muggle. I thought they would last, but then Auntie Lina got pissed off at Uncle Sirius because he was always flirting with someone and divorced him. Finally Uncle Sirius remains a bachelor to this day with four messy divorces under his belt and four children all from different mothers. Wow! What a record! I know Uncle Sirius has a girlfriend now ,but I think that he doesn't want anymore children. He stopped with Auntie Lina. I wondered why. And when I asked him to give me a little cousin so that I wouldn't be the youngest and I could lord over someone (and it looked like Mom was already happy with us four brothers even though there was no girl, she said that I was more than enough.), he just replied with,_

" _Sorry Harry, you'll always be my smallest little pup." and then he flicked my nose, ruffled and messed up my hair. I was briefly angry with Uncle Sirius about that, but then he managed to bribe me with something then I forgot about our fight. What was that something again? Oh yeah, it was this room._

Sam and Harry entered a dark room before Sam snapped his fingers and the lights turned on. The room was adorned with a white sofa that was comfy and springy. The black table in front was made out of the most expensive marble. The whole room was covered in carpet.

But what got Harry's attention the most was the big TV sitting right in front of his face. He could see his reflection staring right out of its shiny surface. The remote control was calling him. He could practically hear it. The room was a equipped with a humungous flat-screen television and a surround sound system. There was the latest model of playstation and wii games. _Was there tivo here again? There was. That TV is mine! _There was a big-ass bound book on the table entitled movie listings. Harry was salivating imagining all the movies he could watch that he had missed, because the wizarding world was so retarded in the movie industry.

When Harry was put down on the sofa, he immediately grabbed the big-ass bound book, and started flicking through the collection of movies that the tv had in its memory. This was awesome! All he needed now was a big-ass popcorn to go with the big-ass tv. And just as he was thinking about it, up popped a huge bowl of popcorn right in front of him and a huge bottle of caramel syrup to go along with it. There was also a big drink of his favorite brand of orange soda to go along with it. _Wicked! _Harry poured a generous amount of syrup on his popcorn, and plunged his left hand in the sticky bowl of popcorn while his right hand was holding the remote control.

Sam patted Harry on his head and closed the door of the room, hearing a movie just beginning, with all the fantastic surround system of the room. He was tempted to join Harry, but then he had to finish the stupid project. The term in his seventh year of Hogwarts would be starting tomorrow, and he had to study hard for his NEWTS. The only remaining summer assignment he had left anyway was the herbology project, and he and Spica were almost finished with it.

Sam knocked and first went in Lucas's room. "Hi Luc, I'm here with Harry. Could you keep an eye on him, while me and Spica finish our project?"

"Hi Sam. Wait a sec." Lucas replied, putting down the paintbrush, sweeping aside the canvass he was working on, and cleaning his brushes and other art materials as he went by. Lucas brushed his black hair back and looked at Sam with his light blue eyes. "Is Harry alright now?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He temporarily can't talk, and his leg's in a brace. But he's going to be okay. These are the two potions he needs to drink after lunch. Spica and I will be busy all afternoon and we'll have our lunch in her room. Harry's in the TV room right now. Thanks for this."

"No problem." Lucas replied, and took the two potions out of Sam's hand.

* * *

When Lucas opened the door to the TV room, he was amused to see that the sound was turned on full blast and Harry was staring at the screen with vivid attention. Harry was bouncing on his seat in his delight at the movie, his mouth busily munching popcorn and an occasional slurp here and there on his orange soda.

Lucas decided to join Harry and took a seat beside him. When the movie was finished, Harry was startled to see that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. Harry out of instinct from his time with the Dursleys quickly got a hold of the remote control with his sticky fingers fresh from the caramel syrup on his popcorn.

Lucas grinned in amusement as Harry still maintained the habit of hogging the remote control when anybody was in this room beside him. He also noticed how Harry always manages to get himself messy and dirty. Exhibit A: Sticky fingers and mouth. The couch was also a mess with various bits of popcorn here and there. So, he called for their house-elf.

"Kreacher," Lucas softly called.

Kreacher appeared in the room with a, "Yes, Half-blood Master Lucas."

_What the! _Harry's jaw dropped, and his big green became round. _This wasn't Kreacher! House-elves aren't supposed to be tall and have hair!_ Harry then jumped behind Lucas and clutched the back of Lucas's shirt for a safety hold. Because right now Luc was a hell of a lot more familiar than this strange creature. He remembered Luc, and he was familiar. Although he had some memories of this Kreacher, his Kreacher from his original world before was still at the forefront of his mind. And the Kreachers here was too contrasting. Kreacher was not the same Kreacher he was compared to his original world. This Kreacher was slender and as tall as his Dad now, maybe even taller. His skin was still green, and he still had his floppy ears and big popping eyes. But that was where all the similarities ended, this Kreacher was garbed in a proper stiff bark brown outfit with the Black crest found on the right shoulder. He was immaculately clean and he had long straight black hair with strange beads on the small braids that can be found on both sides of his face. This Kreacher was too different to the Kreacher he had left behind. He wasn't small anymore and he wasn't old._ He's taller than I am even. When I was this age, I was still taller than Dobby. This Kreacher was different. Too tall. Too different. This isn't right…_

"What does Half-blood Master Lucas want now?" Kreacher, rudely asked. Although he wasn't happy that Lucas was tainted with muggle blood, he was still his young master and was compelled to follow his commands. So, to show his dissatisfaction, he expressed it through rude snide comments.

When Lucas pointed behind him, Kreacher tutted. "Tsk. Tsk. So Little Master Harry is back, and is dirty again. You are always so dirty. You are always needing cleaning."

Kreacher sighed and conjured a damp cloth with a snap of his fingers. Although he had a soft spot for Little Master Harry, it always frustrated him to see the little wizard always so very dirty. How the little one always manages to get himself dirty is beyond him. How Missy, the Potter's house-elf, stand the little one is beyond him. Maybe that was why Missy needed a break from the Potters. Thank Mother Earth, that she was still on a her vacation in their realm (Realm of the Elves). What will Missy do when she finds out that her little wizard had been kidnapped when she comes back from her short break?

Kreacher approached Harry intending to clean his little sticky face and sticky fingers, when Harry held harder onto Lucas's shirt and hid his face behind Lucas's back. Kreacher tried to make Harry let go of Lucas's shirt, Harry only clutched still tighter. Now Kreacher was a good house-elf, but he was getting more frustrated as the little wizard wouldn't let go and he was making more of a mess. What with Lucas shirt now needing to be cleaned too. Kreacher then held onto Harry's little waist and pulled, trying to dislodge the stubborn little wizard out of his hold.

Meanwhile, Lucas was getting strangled as his shirt was being pulled from behind. Lucas was bewildered. What was happening? He didn't remember Harry ever being scared of Kreacher. Yes, Kreacher can be quite rude sometimes, but that was as far as he goes. He never disobeyed any direct order from the Black family and treated all other wizards and witches fairly.

Lucas then tried to turn and calm Harry down, but Harry was not listening. So Lucas was pulling his shirt down, trying to keep himself from choking. Kreacher was pulling Harry from behind Lucas, and Harry was grabbing with all his might unto Lucas's shirt.

This was the sight that met Sam and Spica when they decided to take a short break and see how their little brothers were doing.

"What is happening here?" Spica exclaimed in outrage. Her beautiful vibrant violet eyes narrowing and taking stock of the situation. Every strand of her perfect blond hair primly in place, she took charge.

"Kreacher, please leave the room for now. We'll take care of Harry. You can leave the cloth." Kreacher let Harry go, and disappeared with a snap. Harry, because the strange Kreacher was now gone, tiredy let go of Lucas's shirt in a daze.

"Lucas, why don't you go to your room and change your shirt," Spica further instructed. Lucas bewildered as he was at the strange happenings, followed his sister's instruction and went out of the room to change his shirt.

Sam then went near the cloth and proceeded to clean Harry up. When Harry noticed that Sam was in the room with him, he jumped into his arms, encircled his arms around his neck and buried his face on the side of his brother's neck. Sam just made a shushing sound, and patted Harry's back.

After Lucas left, Spica went near the two Potter red-headed brothers and the patted Harry's soft wavy hair.

* * *

BLACK FAMILY (Sirius - bachelor, but has children from different previous wives)

Salm Sirius Black (20) - (pureblood mother)

Sarin Helen Black (18)- (werewolf mother)

Spica Rose Black (17)- (veela mother)

Sarir Lucas Black (15) - (muggle mother)

* * *

POTTER FAMILY (James & Lily)

Orion James Potter (20)

John Leo Potter (20)

Samuel Luthor Potter (17)

Harry Lilian Potter (10)


	13. Problems

Previously:

Sam then went near the cloth and proceeded to clean Harry up. When Harry noticed that Sam was in the room with him, he jumped into his arms, encircled his arms around his neck and buried his face on the side of his brother's neck. Sam just made a shushing sound, and patted Harry's back.

After Lucas left, Spica went near the two Potter red-headed brothers and patted Harry's soft wavy hair.

****_Harry's thoughts****_

Chapter 13 Problems

_What was going on? That was really scary! Kreacher, the snivelling rude small house-elf had doubled or even tripled in size! What in the world is this dimension he had landed into? Harry was even thinking twice of going back to his old dimension where there normal sized house-elves, darks lords are evil, and wizards were more or less normal. But then his family didn't exist there. Calm down Harry! This was only a small price to pay._

_So what if house-elves grew more now than before? Kreacher didn't look like he was being maltreated. In fact, he was dressed in appropriate clothes, instead of old pillow cases or whatever rotten scrap of clothing that their masters deem them to wear. I don't know what they're feeding house-elves these days, but judging from Kreacher's look. They were good stuff if all house-elves looked like Kreacher._

_But still this wasn't supposed to be right. This was too different. Kreacher could now crush his windpipe with one hand without even using any magic. And the house-elves aren't less powerful than in his old dimension. Kreacher had just conjured a cloth with just a snap of his fingers. Crap. I really don't like house-elves now. They weren't right. It was just too different. I'll just stick to my family if any are around. Calm down Harry. Dad, Mom and my brothers can protect hme. Calm down…_

Sam felt Harry tighten his hold around himself, and continued to pat his little brother softly on his back. Sam was wondering what happened to his little brother. Harry didn't get scared of house-elves ever, in fact he would go as far as to say that Harry was fearless for such a small kid. Harry would always go on whatever adventure would he would create in his little head. Harry wasn't like this before…

Than it hit Sam. The stupid kidnappers damaged his brother beyond the physical injuries they could see. Harry now has an irrational fear of seeing Kreacher. Oh Merlin! What about Missy, the Potter's house-elf. I hope Harry's only afraid of Kreacher, but the odds of that happening are slim. Missy would be arriving tomorrow. And if I know her, she would be fussing around Harry even without the knowledge of her favorite little master's kidnapping. Missy always did hover around Harry the longest. This wasn't good. I have to tell someone about this. I can tell Mom!

Sam turned to look at Spica, and told her, "Spica, I'm going back to Mom. Harry needs Mom."

"Don't worry about it, Sam. Take all the time you need, I can finish our project. Besides, there are only a few things to do to complete it." Spica reassured Sam, her herboloogy partner.

"Thanks Spica! I'll be back if I can though. Take care of Lucas. I think he was a little disturbed at what happened. Bye." With a wave goodbye, Sam flooed back to their place.

When Sam arrived at their home, Sam immediately headed for his Mom's nearby clinic while simultaneously calling for her. "MOm! Moooom!"

Lily was in the middle of examining one of her patients, when she was startled by Sam's shouting. Lily then excused herself to her patient and went to see why Sam was back so quickly.

When Lily saw Sam, her eyes immediately zoomed in on Harry. As Harry was still hanging on tightly to Sam.

"What's happened, Sam? Is there something wrong with Harry?" Lily asked very concerned.

When Harry heard his Mom's voice, he turned to her and childishly held out his hands for her to hold him. Lily obliged and Harry was transferred from Sam's hold to Lily's.

Harry knew he was too old for this, but screw being a mature adult. He never did experience a mother's touch and their special hugs. He never did experience a great childhood. And he was milking this second chance for all it was worth! He then squeezed his Mom, and tried to remember his mother's special sweet scent.

When Lily felt Harry hug her tighter, she rubbed comforting circles on Harry's back and directed a questioning glance towards Sam.

"It was Kreacher, Mom. I'm not sure what really happened, but Harry got scared with Kreacher." Sam tried to explain.

_I didn't get scared. I was just surprised. _Harry thought to himself as he was still mute.

"Hmmm… Maybe Harry should just stay for today. But are you finished with your project, Sam? I still have a lot of patients for today. Could you take care of him?"

BLACK FAMILY (Sirius - bachelor, but has children from different previous wives)

Salm Sirius Black (20) - (pureblood mother)

Sarin Helen Black (18)- (werewolf mother)

Spica Rose Black (17)- (veela mother)

Sarir Lucas Black (15) - (muggle mother)

POTTER FAMILY (James & Lily)

Orion James Potter (20)

John Leo Potter (20)

Samuel Luthor Potter (17)

Harry Lilian Potter (10)


	14. Sirius and Morgana

Hey people! It's been awhile, huh? I've almost forgotten about this, I had to read over what I had written before to remember some facts that alluded me. Thank you again for all the reviews, they were awesome. It spurred me to write more. So more reviews would be greatly appreciated. It looked like no one wanted to be my beta, poor me, so you readers have to endure grammar and spelling mistakes that I make. So reviews that contain constructive criticism would also be great. It would really help me improve on my writing. I was waiting for a hundred reviews, but then it's almost Christmas, so this is my early present for all of you out there. This is an extra long chapter. Thank you again and keep on reviewing!

Previously:

"It was Kreacher, Mom. I'm not sure what really happened, but Harry got scared with Kreacher." Sam tried to explain.

_I didn't get scared. I was just surprised. _Harry thought to himself as he was still mute.

"Hmmm… Maybe Harry should just stay for today. But are you finished with your project, Sam? I still have a lot of patients for today. Could you take care of him?"

..

CHAPTER 14 Sirius and Morgana

"Before anything else, can you wait for me a sec dear. I need to take Harry. He looks kind of sleepy to me."

_I'm not sleepy, thought Harry to himself. _Harry's eyes were clearly drooping, and it was evident that he was tired and about to fall asleep.

_I wouldn't be so sleepy if Mom just stopped rubbing my back. It feels so comforting. So this was what having a mother feels like. Like every problem would just disappear with her around…. _

This was what Harry last thoughts were, when he finally gave up to the irresistible tugs of Morpheus. Harry then finally fell asleep.

Lily then gently carried her little child up to his room and tucked him under his blanket. Snuffles had followed his little master and jumped on the bed with him. Lily being used to this, just let him be. Snuffles burrowed under the blankets, snuggled closer to Harry and curled up beside him. Harry clutched Snuffle's fur unconsciously in his sleep, needing someone close by even in his sleep. Lily then kissed Harry on his forehead, and quietly went back to her other son, Sam.

._.

When Lily was back Sam, they continued with their discussion.

"Okay Mom, about taking care of Harry, I'll do it but once you're done, could you tell me? I still have to finish my herbology project with Spica. It just needs a few tweaks."

"Hmm, this isn't good Sam honey. You should finish your project first. Go ahead. I'll take care of Harry. I'll just reschedule my other patients first."

"But, Mom! I…"

Sam wasn't able to finish his reasoning because he and Lily were startled by a sudden shout.

"The Biggest Black is in the Potter House! Where's my favorite little Potter?"

._.

After hearing the outrageous proclamation, Lily grinned.

"Well, that solves our problem. Go ahead Sam honey and finish your project. Let your Uncle Sirius take care of his 'favorite Little Potter'."

Sam also grinned and replied happily. "Yup, Mom I'll go ahead now. Bye!"

Sam then proceeded to go the floo entrance, waved goodbye to his Mom, patted Uncle Sirius when he passed by, then threw the floo powder and with a shout of "Padfoot's Place" disappeared with a swirl a red sparkles.

._.

"Hey Lils! Why is Sam going to my house?"

"Oh, Sam had to finish his herbology project with Spica. Now, Sirius, I have a favor to ask you. You see I have lots of patients to see today. And with everyone at work and Sam not here, and Missy on her vacation. There's no one here to take care of Harry. Would you mind terribly to take care of my little Harry for today?"

"Of course Lils, that's what I'm here for anyway. You see my son Salm and his mother Morgana had a fight. And the atmosphere at their house is bad. And you know that Morgana always relaxes her uppity self when she sees Harry, and I know for a fact that Salm misses Harry. Salm just got back from one of his Runes excavation, and was thinking of staying at my place instead of his mother's because of their recent fight and all. But no matter what my quarrels with Morgana are, I know Morgana misses Salm and wants to resolve her fight with his only son."

"Sure Sirius, no problem. Just remember that Harry is temporarily mute and oh wait a sec…" Lily then went to the kitchen cupboard took out Harry's meds and gave it to Sirius. "Here, you have to let Harry take this after every meal. And Harry's having a bad reaction to the house elves, so keep him away from those Morgana elves. You know how they dote on children, especially with little Harry."

Sirius' eyes creased with concern. "What do you mean? What bad reaction is Harry having?"

"Well, since we got Harry back. He's been behaving strangely meek and clingy. And he was scared when he saw Kreacher. My poor little boy. Just keep him away from the Morgana elves, okay?"

"Okay, Lils. I'll tell Morgana. And she wouldn't refuse Harry anything. You know her. Now where is the little tyke?"

"Oh he's upstairs in his room. You know the way. Now, I'm counting in you Sirius. Take care of my little Harry now."

"Yeah sure sure." Sirius then went up to Harry's room.

._.

When Sam carefully opened the door to Harry's room, he just saw the sweetest sight. Harry was peacefully sleeping curled up into a ball under his blankets with the shaggy dog curled protectively around him.

"Hey Snuffles," Sirius quietly whispered, "I'm Harry's babysitter for today. We're going to Morgana's house. Want to come with?"

Sirius then carried Harry, with his little head on his shoulder, and the blanket still tucked all around the little redheaded boy. Harry stirred for a little, but didn't wake.

"You know what Snuffle? I think I'll apparate to Morgana's house, I don't feel like taking the same route as when I came in here."

Sirius then went outside the Potter house, it was a little chilly, so he wrapped the blanket around his little Potter burden he was carrying more tightly. He then crouched down, took hold of Snuffles wagging tail- it took him a quite a few tries to catch the madly wagging tail- then with a crack disappeared into Morgana's house -more like a mansion- front entrance.

._.

Morgana Ward was sitting in front of her vanity desk staring without seeing anything furiously frustrated with his wayward son, Salm Sirius Ward-Black. It all started when her son was back from his recent Runes excavation, she had greeted Salm normal enough and when she asked about the his excavation it all went downhill from there. Why was Salm so stubborn! When she had learned that the excavations these days were more dangerous, because more roque wizards and witches were into looting the excavation discoveries. They were attracted into getting the riches of runes ecavations without the hard work, because of one most recent runes excavator who hit it big upon discovering an ancient rune artifact that sold for two million galleons.

Morgana Ward had asked her son to take a little break for at least a year just so things quiet down a little more, when the hype about runes excavation riches which means more lootings would lessen. It wasn't like Salm doesn't have other skills to work with besides Ancient Runes. Her son was also gifted with creating and maintaining wards as every known member of the Ward family is. And wards were always in demand in the magical world. Renowned magical families were always asking that their wards be checked, fixed up or made stronger. There was also lots of different wards to work with. There were wards for protection, for luck, for peace, for the environment, for farming, and many other purposes. And it wasn't as if Salm didn't like working wards, in fact if it wasn't for that stupid wench in his team, Salm wouldn' have been pulled into the runes excavation business. Speaking of that stupid wench… Morgana was brought out of her furious thoughts by the sudden disruption of the wards around her mansion indicating that someone had arrived into her home.

After a quick second, Morgana was able to identify through her wards who the new arrivals were. It was her former husband, a dog who was probably Snuffles, and finally Little Harry Potter which immediately cheered her up. Oh how she had missed the adorable little red-headed child! If she could get her hands on those pesky horrid kidnappers, she would just….

Anyways, Black, Harry and Snuffles were already keyed into the wards, and they were slowly making their way up into her room.

When Black finally reached her room, he gave a soft knock.

"Morgana?"

With a little mental touch inside one of her wards surrounding her home, the door in her room opened automatically. It opened to reveal, Black carrying a wooly blue blanker-covered Harry, and Snuffles wagging his shaggy tail.

Morgana approached Black, touched little Harry's cheek which were kind of sunken in to her dismay, and carefully took hold of Black's precious bundle.

._.

When Harry was transferred into Morgana's arms, he woke up. When Harry opened his eyes he saw that he was in the arms of woman who had long silky black hair. Harry run his hands down the soft smooth hair, smelled a trace of a lavender, and instantly knew who the person was. It was his Aunty M! Harry then hugged his Aunty M and greeted her.

_Oh right, I'm mute. _Harry rummaged upon his person, discovered his writing aids in his pockets, and put it back around his neck. He then wrote something on it and showed it to the witch holding him.

("Hi Aunty M! I missed you. Could you let me down now, I'm awake." )- in written form.

"Oh child! I missed you too. How are you?" Morgana gave Harry a final hug, put him down, and fondly patted the top of Harry's head.

("I'm OK! Where's Salm? I miss him too.") Harry held up his notebook for his Aunt M to see.

"Salm's in his second bedroom on the opposite side of this wing. You can go see him, after greeting me properly, young man." Morgana then crouched down on Harry's level, pointed to her right cheek and opened her arms.

Harry gave a hurried kiss on his Aunt M's right cheek and gave her a big hug. He then scurried away to the door, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"How about me, little man? Where's my greeting?" Sirius jealously pointed to himself.

Harry stepped back, gave a hurried hug on one of Sirius's long jean-clad leg, and scurried away with Snuffles right behind him.

Morgana had a soft smile on her face watching to the last moment as Harry disappeared outside her room.

._.

Morgana then turned back to her ex-husband, "What happened to Harry, Black? Why couldn't he talk?"

"It's only temporary Morgana, I think, if not Lily would have mentioned it. Lily also told me that he's having bad reactions to house elves right now, so if you could them away for a while, that would be great. And these are the potions that Harry needs to take after every meal"

Morgana took the potions then called for her head hoouse-elf.

"Weather," with a crack Weather, the head house-elf appeared before his mistress.

"Weather, these are potions that Harry needs to take after every meal. I want you to take this and bring it to him after a meal without showing him your presence and any other house-elf in this house. He's having bad reactions now upon seeing house-elves. That will be all."

With a low bow, Weather took the potions and acknowledged his mistress's order. "It will done, Mistress." Weather then disappeared with another crack.

Morgana then turned to Sirius Black,

"Black, you have to tell me everything you know about what happened to little Harry. He looks awful…" Morgana demanded to her Ex-husband.

Sirius Black the proceded to tell Morgana all he knew of what happened to Harry from what he had gotten from James and Lily.

._.

BLACK FAMILY (Sirius - bachelor, but has children from different previous wives)

Salm Sirius Black (20) - (pureblood mother- Morgana Ward)

Sarin Helen Black (18)- (werewolf mother)

Spica Rose Black (17)- (veela mother)

Sarir Lucas Black (15) - (muggle mother)

._.

POTTER FAMILY (James & Lily)

Orion James Potter (20)

John Leo Potter (20)

Samuel Luthor Potter (17)

Harry Lilian Potter (10)


	15. Dragon

Dragonling- baby dragons (for me)

Previously:

"Black, you have to tell me everything you know about what happened to little Harry. He looks awful…" Morgana demanded to her Ex-husband.

Sirius Black the proceded to tell Morgana all he knew of what happened to Harry from what he had gotten from James and Lily.

Chapter 15 Dragons

Back to Harry…

Harry was excitedly running to the room that he knew Salm was now occupying, when a thought passed through his mind. Wait a minute. Now that he thought about it. He was behaving too much like a kid. Why was he all huggy dubby with all the people that he just technically met in this dimension. He was acting like a god damn snot-nosed wussy kid. He was a technically adult wizard in his previous dimension. He even kicked Voldemort's ass. But where did all his maturity go? Giving kisses and hugs to almost everyone taller than him. Disgusting! Okay! Calm down, it's time to act like a mature responsible grown adult. Well, not all that responsible. He'd already put up with the responsibility of fulfilling the prophecy. He was entitled to act like anything he wants to now. He is free now. So instead of seeing Salm, although he kinds of miss him. Salm is still kind of overbearing. Getting all protective around Harry, if he remember it correctly. Well, almost everyone Harry knows here, is kind of like that… But moving on…

Okay! It's decided. He was going to enjoy his freedom. It's time to have an adventure. This will be the perfect opportunity. Sirius and Aunt M knows that he's with Salm. And Salm doesn't know that Harry should be with him. So Harry was free with no one out looking for him, till lunch. And that's hours away! Yes! Time to stretch his wings. Time for his long awaited freedom. It's been awhile since he had the time to just fly around and stretch his kickass animagus dragon form. And magical creatures are invisible to muggles. So he was safe. The breed of his dragon form is known for flying out and roaming the sky. They aren't a danger to anyone unless provoked and the wizarding community leaves them alone! Yes! Awesome! This will be perfect. He was going to fly through the skies and scare some wild animals in the forest. Harry remembered that bears and lions and all kinds of predators are scared of his ferocious humongous dragon form. This will be awesome. He need to scare someone right now and feel that he was still big and strong. Yup!

Harry then turned 180 degrees and went to the direction of the exit of the Ward Mansion of Aunt M. When Harry reached the gardens, he transformed into his "ferociously big" dragon form and flew through the skies. Now if Harry would have looked closely at his animagus form, he would see that he was a cute furry white dragon puffing up in the sky. But this was not noticed by our main hero, little Harry. In Harry's mind, he was picturing himself in his previous form in his previous dimension where he was the size of a two-storey house and still growing with a spiky tail with sharp scary looking teeth. Where all the creatures, human or not, tremble at the sight of his ferocious dragon form. So unknowingly, Harry in his baby dragonling form was puffing away in the sky making an adorable cute sight to anyone that would see him, human or not.

Harry then swooped down at Dragon Forest where dragons of all kinds were known to hunt and rest. Now, unknown to Harry, while his knowledge of geography was still relevant in this dimension, there are a lot of differences now. Like how different magical creatures have a culture and a world of their own in this dimension. Exhibit A- the house elves. Now the elves will have to be discussed at another time. Because today we'll be focusing around dragons. So back to the story.

Harry was enjoying his hunt. He was about to scare a big bear that was prowling around the forest. He was silently flying at the bear's back, thinking to make a big roar and startle the poor bear. What he didn't know was that well, he's tiny now. He was only a quarter of the size of the bear. And he was in a magical forest. Therefore that animals living in Dragon Forest have sharper senses. As Harry "roared"…

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE" was what was supposed to come out. Remember, readers, he's still a little dragonling, and this is the adorable sound they make. But nothing came out, Harry forgot that he was still mute. But then the bear still felt something at his back and defended himself as was natural.

Instincts took over. The big black bear turned around, and made a powerful swipe at the little creature that startled him.

Now normally, to an adult dragon, this would be harmless. But to a little dragonling, this was dangerous. The swipe got Harry's right wing. Harry was not expecting this and was unable to dodge the powerful blow. The little white puffy dragonling tumbled down mid-flight.

Oops! Big mistake for the bear. When the bear saw that what he had hit was a little dragonling. He got scared. Dragons were known to be protective around their young just as bears are. So upon seeing the injured dragonling, the bear turned around again and made a quick escape before other bigger dragons saw what he had done.

While the black bear made good on his escape, the little dragonling that was Harry felt an immense pain on his right wing and was unable to control his flight. He tumbled down on the hard ground full of little sharp rocks and twigs thereby furthering injuring himself and came at a stop in front of a lake.

Harry was really disoriented when he finally came to a stop. This shouldn't be happening. The bear was supposed to be scared of him. This was supposed to be fun and harmless. How did he end up in this situation bruised and injured. Harry tentatively tried to stand up, and test his wings. _Ouch! _The dragonling fell down again. Now that action was not going to be repeated again by Harry. In his fall and roll, the fragile bones in his upper right thigh was seriously jarred. And even though in his human form, Harry's upper right thigh was covered with a protective brace, Harry's animagus form was without the benefit of the protective brace. Harry had again injured his upper right thigh. So he couldn't stand up properly.

Okay, calm down. Harry thought. He's tough. He can handle this. Okay! Let's see. His right leg was broken and his right wing was broken. It was in a weird angle and wasn't fit for flight. Okay there's a lake here. Maybe I could properly align my wing again using the water's calm surface to see my reflection.

So Harry half crawled and dragged himself closer to the lake to see his broken wing. Upon reaching the lake and looking at his reflection…

_WHAT THE $!***%! What is this! _Why was he a little dragonling? He's not supposed to be a little dragon! He was a big dragon! What happened to his scary animagus form. What the hell happened to his spiky tail and tough skin. He was all white and fluffly and CUUUTE! What the crap is this! Okay calm down Harry. This is all just a bad nightmare. SO change back, change back, change back change back. Harry thought. Picture what he used to be. Harry closed his eyes. He has a big spiky tail, He has tough thick skin. He was big! About the size of a two-storey house. When he opens his eyes again. He will be back in his original dragon form. Change back. Change Back. Change back!

Harry opened his eyes again and looked at his reflection. Nothing happened. What was reflected was still the same small white fluffly dragonling as what he saw before. Harry couldn't believe it. _This was not happening. This was not happening. Not happening! A nightmare! This was all a bad dream. Not happening. Not real. Not real. Not real!_

While Harry was in denial and stuck in his thoughts, a sleek adult green dragon was swooping just above the lake enjoying the sun and calm weather in the Dragon Forest. The green dragon's name was Artemas. This was what he usually did to release some stress. He just had a fight with someone in the clan and was seriously in need to just relax, and he always found the Dragon Forest Lake peaceful and calming. At this time of early morning, there wasn't any dragons and other animals around. So when Artemas saw a little white dragonling. It was strange and he decided to investigate. Maybe scold the little dragonling as to why he was out of bounds and not inside the dragon realm but in the wizard realm, even if it was in the Dragon Forest, where dragons usually frequent in the wizard realm.

When Artemas came down beside the dragonling, he noticed something wrong. The little one was injured. The little ones right wing was in a weird angle and he looked dazed.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a gust of wind, that signaled that something landing beside him. It was another dragon. Harry knew that dragons usually leave humans alone, so he shifted back into his little human red-headed form. Harry was hoping that if the dragon saw that he was really a wizard, it would leave him alone. After all dragons aren't interested in dealing with humans. But Harry was sadly mistaken.

The big powerful green dragon that was Artemas landed. Upon seeing that the dragonling shifted to his human form, Artemas also shifted to his human form. Although in Artemas's opinion, their human forms were highly inelegant. It had its uses. It also helped that sometimes it was more convenient with the hands and all. And while in the wizard realm, it was recommended that they shift to human forms or as close as other magical beings could get to human form. So when the little one shifted into its human form, he also shifted seeing that it was more practical in the wizard realm.

When Harry saw the big green dragon shift into a man with glinting green eyes, he was seriously surprised. _Wow! So there are other wizards here that can shift into dragons. This dimension is really strange. In his previous dimension, they said that wizards and witches that have dragons as their animagus form were really rare. And it only happened like once in a hundred years to a chosen wizard or witch. This dimension is really different from his previous one. _

The black-haired green-eyed man slowly approached the little boy and crouched down. He put a hand on the little one's broken arm and asked,

"What happened? I'm Artemas, dragonling. Don't be afraid." Artemas was looking at the little one's arm looking at how he could fix it temporarily before taking the little one back to the dragon realm and see a proper healer. Artemas was expecting an answer, so when he received none, he paused in his examination and looked at the little one's face concerned.

Harry was glad that someone was here to help him. Maybe this man could take him back to the Ward Manor which was only a few miles from this forest. So Harry, clumsily took his writing aids around his neck with his left hand and wrote a barely legible message as he was really right-handed.

In the little notebook, a clumsily written message was seen. ("I'm Harry, could you take me back to Ward Manor. I'll point it out to you.")

After barely able to read the message, Artemas glanced back at the little boy who was pointing to the right direction with his left hand with an earnest pleading expression on his face.

"Is your guardian there? He or she shouldn't have left you alone. How about this, I'll leave a message to your guardian while we go back to our home realm and look at that arm of yours with a healer. I'll tell your guardian where we'll be and hell come pick you up there."

Now, Harry was confused. _What realm? There are other realms besides the wizard one? What realm is he talking about. _

As Harry was about to ask it in his notebook, he unconsciously moved his right arm. It brought out an intense pain, Harry then grabbed his right arm with his left hand and winced. The little pencil was dropped from his left hand in trying to alleviate the pain in his right arm. Harry wasn't feeling so good. He wasn't seriously bleeding from anywhere aside from the few scratches in his tumble, but his right arm really hurts. And it was in a weird angle. His right thigh was also hurting and his vision was fading in and out. Harry felt nauseous and in pain.

Artemas was greatly concerned now at the little boy. The little boy, Harry, was clutching his right arm and his face was scrunched up in pain. The boy was also becoming paler. And judging by how the boy was blinking furiously, Artemas guessed that he wasn't far from loosing his consciousness. The poor boy… Artemas then gently pushed the little boy into a lying position. He noticed also that as he was pushing the boy down, the boy suddenly grabbed his right leg.

"Dragonling, Harry was it?" At Harry's nod, Artemas continued to shift the boy into a more comfortable position, "Okay, that's good Harry. Nod at me, if your right leg is also hurting."

Harry nodded again.

"Okay, let me see. Harry, don't be alarmed okay. I'm just going to look at your leg and see what's wrong. Try not to move. I know some first aid, so I'll try to do what I can."

When Artemas lifted Harry's robe, and looked at his leg. He saw that it was in a protective brace. Meaning that it had already been injured recently. He carefully removed the protective brace. Artemas then blew at his hands emitting blue sparks from his mouth, rubbed his hands together, and placed both hands over the blue and black upper right thigh.

"Harry, its okay. I'm freezing up your leg and arm making it stationary, so that it wouldn't worsen and hurt so much when I move you, okay?" Artemas then again emitted blue sparks from his mouth to his hands and also rubbed it on the right arm.

Harry felt a cooling sensation on his right leg and arm when the man rubbed the blue sparks on his extremities. The man was strange. Harry had never seen magic in this way before. It was strange, but at the same time really fascinating. It was also helping alleviate the pain that he was feeling on his arm and leg. But he was still concerned about the weird angle his right arm was in. Harry knew how to correctly straighten his bones. It was going to be painful, but he knew how to do it as he was a fighter and a budding healer. So after the man did the blue sparks on his right arm, Harry felt up his arm with his left hand to try to fix it into position. He grabbed his right arm with his left, took a deep breath, and gave a great mighty pull.

"Crack!"

Harry's last conscious thoughts were OWWW! But he knew the bones in his right arm wasn't in the wrong position anymore. Then he fell unconscious.

Artemas was startled when he heard the crack. The boy was really brave to do that on his own. How many little dragonlings could straighten their broken bones back into position by themselves? And the boy looked around eight years old. Artemas put the protective brace back on Harry's leg and put both of Harry's arms onto his sides. He shifted back into his dragon form, then he blew light red flames at Harry's body. The flames weren't harmful to little dragonlings and were designed to keep dragonlings warm. He thought to do this so that Harry wouldn't be too cold when they flew back to their home realm. Artemas then placed his hands beneath Harry, carefully lifted the unconscious little boy and put him on his back. Artemas, with a little red-headed boy on his back unconscious, carefully then flew back into the dragon realm. Before entering the dragon realm, he turned to the direction Harry was pointing before and blew a message to the winds to the Ward Manor.

In the Dragon Realm:

When Harry woke up, he was again staring up white ceiling. He guessed that he was again back at St. Mungos. So when he looked around, he was expecting to see the usual St. Mungo one-bed room and a healer waiting for him to wake up. This was not what Harry saw. He was in a big big room. The ceiling was really high up although it was still white, there were several small beds beside his and a curious wide open space with grass on it. It was like a field. Yes, Harry thought disbelievingly, there was big field inside half the white room. And there were dragons inside the room. And the room doesn't have a door. Where was he supposed to exit?

Suddenly, up above, he heard some flapping of powerful leathery wings. When he looked up, the white ceiling disappeared, a big blue dragon then landed on the grassy field space area. The white ceiling then reappeared again when the blue dragon was inside. The blue dragon then turned his glinting gray eyes at Harry and blew green flames at Harry.

Harry as was natural, covered his face with his hands in a defensive position when he saw the green flames approaching him. Harry was expecting to be burned as the green flames engulfed him, but all he felt was tingles over his body, especially around his throat, right arm and thigh. His clothes weren't even singed when the green flames disappeared.

"_You're okay now. Harry was it? But you have to stay here in Medhal for a week for further observation. And NO flying for at least a month, you have to let your wings mend naturally. Although your wing is alright now, it is still fragile and not fit for flight. You, little dragonling have some explaining to do._" The green dragon spoke.

Harry was yet again startled. The dragons were speaking in English? But wait, if you listen to it closely, it sounded like guttural roars and hissing. Harry knew he was a parselmouth, but this was different. It sounded different. Harry had never heard this kind of language before, yet he understood it. Maybe because he was an animagus dragon?

"_Well, aren't you going to answer me? What happened to you? Why were you in the wizard realm. And who is your guardian? Where do you live so I could also explain your status to your parents._" The blue dragon sternly asked.

Harry was confused and bewildered. The dragons have their own language? And how was he supposed to answer the dragon, when he was temporarily mute. So Harry, pointed at his throat, and shook his head.

"_What kind of excuse is that? You little dragonling have no excuse. You know that you can answer me telepathically."_ The blue dragon scolded.

"Like this." Harry then heard the blue dragon's voice inside his head.

Harry was becoming more bewildered. Telepathically? Harry thought. Is this like legilimency? But it didn't feel the same, it wasn't as intrusive. What is happening?

At the continued stern look of the dragon directed towards him, Harry tried to talk telepathically.

"I'm sorry?" Harry directed his thoughts to the dragon, hoping that the dragon could hear it.

"_What do you mean you're sorry? Now, little dragonling, just answer my question. Again who is your guardian or your parents for that matter? And where do you live?"_

Harry knew he was in a lot of trouble. Wait, what time was it? When Harry looked at his wrist watch, it was already 8pm. Uh Oh! He was really in a lot of problem. Uncle Sirius is toast when Mom founds out he lost me.

"_Little Dragonling! I am still waiting for your answer."_

Oops! Harry forgot that the green dragon was still waiting for his answer. And with that giant green form, Harry felt all the more smaller. The dragon could easily hold Harry in his hands and squeeze him to death. And the dragon had sharp teeth, the dragon could also just kill him with one bite of its jaws.

"Uncle Sirius Black is my guardian for today. And umm, I live at Godric's Hollow at Potter's Place. You could it access it with the floo." Harry timidly answered with his mind.

"_Now don't get smart with me. Where is your address here in our home realm. Godric's Hollow is in the wizard realm. Where is your address in the Dragon Realm." The green dragon replied._

Now Harry was feeling like he was in the twilight zone. There's a dragon realm? What? There are various realms besides the wizard one? At the scary look of the dragon, Harry tried to explain.

"But I live in the wizard realm. I'm a wizard! See look human, me wizard." Harry then pointed at himself.

"_You young dragonling are not funny." _The blue dragon then shifted into a white clad woman with long black hair and glinting blue eyes. (Dragons have metallic color themed eyes)

"All dragons can shift into human forms! Now where is your house? What's the address?" The woman now scolded Harry in English.

"But, But its true! I'm a wizard and my animagus form is a dragon." Harry mentally explained.

"Yes, Yes! And I'm chopped liver! Young Dragonling, you know that there's no wizard that can shift into magical beings. You are a Dragonling, now where do you live?" The woman informed Harry.

"But! I'm honestly a wizard. See, my parents are James and Lily Potter. They're also wizards. You could check with the Britain MOM. They're legally registered with the Ministry of Magic(MOM). Honest. And I'm Harry Lillian Potter. See." Harry then showed the woman his gold bracelet with his full name on it.

"Okay dragonling, calm down. But you know, that only dragons can enter the dragon realm. Wizards cannot enter in our home realm. And that is a fact! You are a dragonling." The woman reasoned out.

"I know! You could get, umm… Arte Arte Arte-something! The dragon that brought me here. He told me that he'll tell my guardian at Ward Manor where I am. Uncle Sirius is there and so is Aunt M and they know me since birth. They could tell you." Harry determinedly sent through his mind.

In the middle of Harry and the woman's argument, a green dragon landed beside the woman.

The woman looked at the green dragon and said, "Artemas! Maybe you could explain to me, what is happening. Have you met the guardians of Harry?"

Artemas then replied in dragon language, "_Well, yes I met this Sirius Black person. And he is definitely not a dragon. The wizard was demanding to see Harry. And when I told the wizard that he was in our realm. He couldn't believe it. Apparently, he had no knowledge that Harry is a dragonling and is adamant that Harry is a wizard and cannot be in the Dragon Realm. Then this witch, Morgana Ward told us that she had pictures that could prove that Harry is a wizard. The pictures were then brought out by their son, Salm Black. It showed Harry here when he was still a baby right after birth in St. Mungos. Then the wizards called in Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter. Then the parents wanted Harry back. Lily, the witch mother was even pleading with me. I am confused myself at what is happening. I have already brought this information up to the clan heads and they are deliberating as we speak. The clan heads wanted me to bring Harry to them, because apparently the wizard MOM had proof that Harry is a wizard."_

As Harry listened to Artemas, he grew nervous. He was going to meet a bunch of dragon clan heads. Just how many clan heads exactly are there? One dragon was intimidating enough!

The white clad woman then shifted back into a blue dragon, and proclaimed in dragon language, "_I, Calandra of Astra clan, am also going with you. The dragonling is still not well and is not fit to fly. I will carry him on my back. You lead the way, Artemas."_

The blue dragon then turned to Harry. "_Come dragonling and climb on my back. I will accompany you to the clan heads." _

As Harry climbed on Calandra, the blue dragon's back, he had a sinking feeling that this meeting with clan heads will not go well. Just what is happening? Harry thought to himself, things in this dimension is definitely weird. First he had parents, then he had siblings. Uncle Sirus got busy, Snape was married. House elves are big. The dragons apparently can all turn into humans. There was a dragon realm. Just what the hell is happening? When Harry, Calandra and Artemas was outside the white room. They exited by flying out, where the ceiling disappeared and reappeared again when they were outside, if you must know. Harry felt even more bewildered as he saw the outside. The white room was situated over a mountain, where there were also a dozen more white rooms of similar design on various other mountains. Each white room had Medhal and a relative number written on the roof. The mountains formed the Medhal Mountain Range. And when Harry and company was beyond Medhal, the land beyond was mostly composed of more and more mountains with caves and various big houses on it where the only flat lands were the small valleys in between the mountains. The trees were all taller than the mountains reaching towards the skies. And if you look closely, there were dragons perched on the humongous trees' branches. All kinds of dragons of different sizes and colors were also flying around the sky. This was the first time that Harry had seen so many dragons in one place. Dorothy was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

BLACK FAMILY (Sirius - bachelor, but has children from different previous wives)

Salm Sirius Black (20) - (pureblood mother- Morgana Ward)

Sarin Helen Black (18)- (werewolf mother)

Spica Rose Black (17)- (veela mother)

Sarir Lucas Black (15) - (muggle mother)

POTTER FAMILY (James & Lily)

Orion James Potter (20)

John Leo Potter (20)

Samuel Luthor Potter (17)

Harry Lilian Potter (10)


	16. Magical Children

"_Dragon language"_

"Telephatic conversation"

Previously:

This was the first time that Harry saw so many dragons in one place. Dorothy was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Chapter 16 Youth

As Harry flew riding atop Calandra, the female blue dragon, he wondered if things would ever be normal around him. All kinds of strange things always happened around him. He was born under a prophecy and after he finally fulfilled the fate he was dealt with. He had to land in a completely different dimension altogether. And now, he was on his way to meet a bunch of dragon clan heads.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted after feeling a downward shift in flight. Harry, Calandra, and Artemas finally landed in a coliseum sort of place. It had a roof that can disappear and reappear as the need arises, but other than that. It looked exactly like a coliseum.

Harry climbed down the back of Calandra facing 15 powerful dragon clan heads. He felt so small and different around the big powerful dragons that he unconsciously shrank upon himself. Calandra, caring female that she was, transformed back into her human form, and laid her hands upon the Harry's shoulders and swept the little boy near her.

The 15 powerful clan heads scrutinized the little boy in front of them. Then a great silver dragon approached the boy. When Harry tried to hide behind the woman healer dragon Calandra, the silver clan head gave him a stern look that froze Harry up. As the silver dragon reached the boy, the silver dragon turned into an imposing tall man with silver eyes and black hair. The silver-eyed man then kneeled to Harry's level, put both his hands on Harry's shoulder and Harry felt heat emanating from the intimidating man's hands where he was touching Harry.

The silver-eyed man also directly looked at Harry's sparkling green eyes. Harry then felt a presence in his mind as he looked at the silver eyes. The presence was ruffling up Harry's memories and felt like it was judging his soul. Harry tried to resist and set up what feeble occlumency shields he had, but alas, occlumency was never his strong suit. The presence just swept aside the weak barriers and continued on its examination of the little boy, continually looking for something. When the presence apparently saw what it was looking for, it left Harry's mind. Harry felt violated by the foreign presence in his mind, but the examination wasn't over yet.

The silver-eyed man hands on Harry's shoulder glowed brightly green, and Harry felt his whole body grow warm starting from his shoulder and head going down. Then when the green warmth reached the tip of Harry's toes, the green warmth turned into a bright silver bubble surrounding Harry and the silver-eyed man.

The silver orb glowed brighter and brighter until it ended with a sudden flash that blinded the whole coliseum's occupants. When the dragons opened their eyes again, the silver-eyed man stood from his kneeling position and went back to his place in the dragon clan heads positions simultaneously turning back into his majestic dragon form.

The silver dragon then spoke in their native language, "_Dragons, the boy is indeed both human and dragon. It is strange, but, my findings are accurate. This has never happened before, but let us ask this dragonling here how it came to be so._"

The silver dragon then turned his piercing black eyes back to Harry, "How can you turn into your dragon form, Harry was it?"

Harry shook his head off, trying to dislodge his disorientation due to the recent examination and focused on what was being asked about him. Harry told himself to just be honest with the fierce silver dragon and answer his question as truthfully as possible.

"Please, I'm not really a dragon. It was just my animagus form. I don't really belong in this realm. So if I could just go back to my parents in the wizard realm, then we could call it all quits, as if nothing ever happened. I want to go home back to my mom and dad and my brothers"

Harry started calmly and reasonably, but as he was making his case. Everything that happened just hit him again, and he just wanted this day to be all over. And maybe if they see how distressed they were making him, the dragons would relent and leave him be. This dimension was really strange, thought Harry to himself.

"_No, Harry you are a dragonling. You may have been born to human parents, but you are already part of the dragon realm once you entered our realm." _The great dragon then eyed the other two dragons and said, "_Calandra and Artemas, please take the dragonling and leave for awhile while we decide the little one's fate. I leave the dragonling under you wings. You two will be responsible for him temporarily," _the great red dragon decided.

Calandra then transformed back into a blue dragon and gently picked Harry with her dragon hands and put him on her scaly back. Then she and Artemas flew out the great big coliseum.

Since Calandra was an individual that took everything seriously, especially when it comes to little dragonlings, she decided to take Harry home with her. So she took off in the direction of her home. Artemas just followed Calandra's flight home, since they were practically neighbors having his house just seconds away from flight.

Harry on the scaly back of a blue dragon, was contemplating on how the dragon heads would decide his fate. Would they send him back to the human world, and wash their hands off him. Or would they demand that they stay here as he was a dragon. For that matter, Harry was really confused as to how in the world that he was a dragon. It was just really simple, he was a wizard animagus with the ability to transform into a dragon. But apparently that was practically impossible, and there was a whole other realm, culture and society for Dragonian magical beings. Harry needed more information about the world he has landed into.

When Harry tried to remember if his parents and brothers mentioned anything about this issue to him, he remembered an incident. When he was four years old, he remembered asking his mom why he didn't have cool green skin like Missy had and why he and his family were different from house elves. Wait a minute, Missy? Suddenly a picture of a house-elf not unlike that of the image of the scary Kreacher appeared in his minds eye. It was of a tall female house-elf with a dark green kind of cloak dress about her figure. The material of the dress was thick and like that of the kind that monks usually wear. Two braids also surrounded Missy's face and she had longer hair than Kreacher of this world has. The sudden image invoked a sense of fright to Harry because elves here aren't normal, but then the memories of how kind and caring Missy always was to him overcame the feeling of fear that Harry initially felt. Added to that Missy was a new being and had never had a counterpart in his former dimension that he knew of. So Missy was okay to him.

Anyway Harry was getting off topic, when he had asked his mom about why the house-elves were different from them. His mom sat him down and look into his green eyes intently.

"Harry, honey, there are many magical beings residing in this world belonging in different realms of their own. Elves are one of them, they have their own realm, their own culture, their own society and naturally different magical beings look different from other magical beings. Usually these different magical beings usually stay in their own realm, but 50 thousand years ago, the house-elves being magically more powerful than wizards and other humans wanted to enslave us. They would have succeeded in enslaving us, but then the Ministry of Magic where each different magical beings are represented and are tasked to keep the world in balance interfered and soundly defeated the elves. The elves were punished with the task of serving wizard families for a thousand years. Each major elf clans must serve a wizard family, this was how the house-elves came about. The thousand year punishment ended a long time ago, but the house-elves came to love us. And some still wanted to stay and take care of little wizard children like yourself. All magical beings treasure their young. House-elves had the privilege of taking care of little wizards and were really fond of having another set of children to take care of aside from their little elflings. And so their punishment became a fond tradition for them and continued on to this day. Remember that its not only the elves that are fond of magical children. All different magical beings are partial to young children but they are especially protective of their own children. So you my little darling, must always be careful, because I, your dad and your brothers will be eternally sad if you were lost to us or hurt in any way.'' Harry's mother then gave Harry a hug and a kiss, gave him a pat in the head and told him to go play.

BLACK FAMILY (Sirius - bachelor, but has children from different previous wives)

Salm Sirius Black (20) - (pureblood mother- Morgana Ward)

Sarin Helen Black (18)- (werewolf mother)

Spica Rose Black (17)- (veela mother)

Sarir Lucas Black (15) - (muggle mother)

POTTER FAMILY (James & Lily)

Orion James Potter (20)

John Leo Potter (20)

Samuel Luthor Potter (17)

Harry Lilian Potter (10)


End file.
